The Kid That Was Vongola Decimo
by Initials-eMpTy
Summary: AU. After dying in a historic way, the Vongola Decimo found himself revived in a parallel world. He has an older brother who is the Decimo candidate instead of him and thankfully does not have to undergo Reborn's tor-tutoring. In fact...maybe he should give Reborn a hand with teaching his new "student"! 4 year old Tsuna. (Rated T because: Hayato, G and Xanxus)
1. Prologue - The History of Decimo's Death

My first fan fiction and I'm not sure I know what I'm doing but I had fun writing this XD.

Anyways enjoy and if possible please review 'cause I'm not sure how I should feel about my own writing.

**Disclaimer:** KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira

* * *

**Prologue-**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 24, 10th boss of one of the strongest Mafia famiglias, Vongola Decimo, died from tripping on a banana peel.

It all started when the Vongola found out that Vongola Primo, first boss and founder of Vongola, and his guardians (except Daemon Spade whom was claimed to have been exorcised) were able to manifest into some sort of physical form just like box weapons could. Apparently it had something to do with the wills they left in the ring just like what his mist guardian had done.

That wasn't the point though, the point was that as long as the Decimo and his guardians had contact with their rings, the first generation of Vongola(their spirits at least) could poke their heads out in the open for a visit. And that was exactly what happened.

Giotto, a.k.a Vongola Primo, suddenly appeared for a visit. Why? No reason, he just appeared.

At that time the young Decimo was busy burning, er, completing his paperwork and his hands were a bit too full finishing up what he was doing before his tor-tutor comes to his office and was therefore unable to acknowledge Giotto's presence.

Not wanting to disturb the young boss's work, Giotto walked(floated) towards where he remembers the mansion's kitchen to be. The cook, upon seeing him, instantly went into fan boy mode and offered to make Giotto cake. Giotto, always having room for cake, thanked the flames for giving him a physical form and readily agreed to the generous offer. The cook, being the experimental type, instantly decided to test out his new strawberry banana cake recipe and proceeded to rapidly throw the ingredients together.

One lone banana peel, however, was sadly forgotten.

It fell from the table, got kicked out into the halls, and _that's _when the young Decimo decided to go the kitchen for the cheesecake he left in the fridge.

_What happened next became history..._

Vongola Decimo, loved boss of a mafia famiglia, tripped on a not-so-innocent banana peel laying out in the open in the hall. That was not what did him in, however, what happened next did.

After tripping on the peel, the Decimo proceeded to half-slide and half-fall down the hall right next the where a door flew open. Out of the door came his 7(yes seven) guardians, all arguing with each other. Metal flashed and explosions happened and, short story short, the Decimo was sent flying out the window and crashing down to the ground courtesy of the ever present gravity(not you Enma).

The guardians looked out in shock and within the span of 3 days, chaos ensued throughout the world. They flew all across the globe and by the end of those 3 days, banana flavored cakes no longer existed.

Having avenged their boss, the group of 7 held his funeral. Many famiglias came to pay their respects to the beloved boss and Iemitsu and Nana promised to work hard on getting another heir. Slowly, the Vongola Decimo's body was laid into it's casket. Sobbing, Gokudera Hayato, storm guardian and right-hand man of Vongola Decimo, did the honors of carefully laying the Decimo's cheesecake into his casket with him.

Then, the Decimo was buried.

_And that was the history of the end of Vongola Decimo's short reign._

* * *

But that is not what this story is about.

That Decimo, upon death, was revived into another world... and he remembers everything.


	2. Reborn, literally

Once again, I don't know what I am doing but the actual story line(yes I plan to actually have some sort of story) is planned to happen(hopefully) around when Reborn appears which I plan to have in around 1-2 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. The only way it will happen is if Reborn decides he wants me to own it(cause he always gets what he wants). Otherwise, KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Reborn, literally**

The first thing Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, saw after tripping on a banana peel was darkness. It wasn't a scary type of darkness, but a boring one.

He tried to move his hands but found that he didn't have any.

He tried to move his feet but found that he also had none of those.

Unable to do anything, Tsuna just waited.

It was a long time in darkness, unable to move and unable to talk. Most people would have been driven insane by now, however, Tsuna was not most people, he was Vongola Decimo. Therefore, the only thoughts Tsuna had during the long wait was "Great! No paperwork" and "Dammit, I really want some cake right now..."

After a long ass time of waiting, Tsuna finally saw the light. Contrary to what most people would have thought, the light did not lead him to hell, where he would wait for his tutor to join him, or to heaven. Instead, the light brought him out into a REALLY white room. He recognized the room as a hospital since he has been to one many times before(courtesy of his cloud guardian). Blinking a few times, Tsuna looked around to see two very familiar faces, his mother and father.

Now what surprised Tsuna was not the fact that both his parents looked younger nor the fact that there was another boy next to them around 10 years of age that looked somewhat like his father, no, what surprised him was the fact that his father did not have a scar on his forehead where his mother had socked him when she found out what his true profession was, and that he had hid it from her.

Needless to say, she used the hand with her wedding ring on it.

This very fact tipped Tsuna off. After years of having Reborn as a tutor, mentally disturbed guardians and Byakuran Gesso as a constantly visiting factor, Tsuna put the pieces together pretty quickly.

Hmmm, a parallel world, oh well, it's not as if he suddenly had a baby for a tutor, a guy who was frozen for years suddenly melting and deciding they wanted to kill you, being transported to the future by your future self in order to save the world, have one of your best friends try to kill you because of family issues or had creepy bandaged men appear out of nowhere and have you participate in a battle royal. Within 3 minutes, Sawada Tsunayoshi came to terms with the facts and accepted his new life.

* * *

~Omake~

"What do you want to name your boy?" the doctor asked the married couple. The wife, Nana, held her baby carefully, turning to her husband for his opinion. Without hesitation, her husband responded.

"Tuna!"

"I'm sorry dear, what did you say?" the wife said, staring at her husband incredulously.

"Tuna! He's just so adorable I want to eat him right up!"

The woman stared at her husband and inched her baby away from him.

"I'm naming him Yoshi." she said.

The man's jaw dropped and tried his best to form puppy eyes. It obviously did not work and he ended up with a slap mark on his face.

"His name is Yoshi."

"But-"

Nana sharpened her glare.

"I-"

A few slaps later and the man compromised.

"Tunayoshi?"

"Tsunayoshi."

"Deal."

The couple shook hands and the deal was made.

Their baby stared at them with as close to a deadpan expression a baby could make. Inwardly, he thanked his mother for her strong slaps and control over her husband. As for his father, let's just say his opinion of him didn't change all that much.

* * *

I felt like writing that side story because it didn't transition well in the actual story but I wanted to write it anyways :P. I like to think that Nana isn't the weak wife Iemitsu thinks she is. Say no to sexism! Women are awesome!(Yes I'm a hypocrite, deal with it ^_^)

Anyways thank you for reading this~

No, go away Byakuran! The ~'s are mine!


	3. Family

This chapter is meant to characterize Tsuna's family a bit. The next chapter shall have Tsuna officially 4 but this chapter is more like Tsuna's initial assessment.

Anyways hope you enjoy~

(I can't help feel depressed since the new semester is starting and school officially starts again) :(

**Disclaimer-** Don't own KHR.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Family**

Tsuna's new family consisted of his mother, Sawada Nana, father, Sawada Iemitsu and brother, Ieyatsu(named after his great-great-great grandfather). Since he is in a different world, it would technically be his first time meeting them, despite the fact that his parents seemed to be carbon copies of their selves from his world. Therefore, it is only natural for him to observe them.

After all, according to Reborn's Mafia Boss Lesson # 54:

[A good Mafia boss must have a proper assessment of the people he/she interacts with]

So Tsuna proceeded to do just that.

* * *

After Tsuna was finally allowed to be moved from the hospital, he was brought home. The house was exactly how Tsuna remembered it before he moved to the Vongola Mansion in Italy, minus a few craters and bullet holes. It's dull green gates were smooth and swung open without making much of a sound. The beautiful brown door did not have a single scratch upon its wood. Unfortunately, however, the windows were building up dust. It couldn't be helped though since the wife who was the only one who knew how to take care of the house was at the hospital with her newborn son. It was obvious that Iemitsu had no skill with housework seeing as there were some cracks on the window resulting from having too much force applied to it.

Upon being brought inside, Tsuna expected to be laid in a crib so he could sleep after the drive.

It seemed that his father had other plans.

Once he was inside the house, his father scooped him out of his mother's arms and ran into the living room where he proceeded to lift Tsuna into the air in hopes of making him laugh. Seeing as he was actually 24, Tsuna was obviously not amused and ended up scowling instead. Seeing his newborn baby with such a expression must have upset Iemitsu for pretty soon a figure was hunched in the corner of the room with a depressed aura surrounding him.

Iemitsu was pretty quick to come out of his depression for when the clock struck 12 to indicate it was lunchtime, he quickly ran up to his wife and took his son from her arms. He then ran to the kitchen and attempted to feed him tuna which was preserved in a can.

Just to get things straight, Tsuna did _not _find it amusing nor did he think you were supposed to feed babies tuna. Therefore, he ignored his father who returned to the corner he had recently been frequenting ever since his baby boy was brought to the house.

Tsuna's mother walked into the kitchen and saw her husband spending quality time with a corner of her house. Shrugging, she went and warmed some milk before lifting it onto Tsuna's lips. Feeling hungry, Tsuna drank the milk without hesitation.

His father started sobbing and refused to leave the corner for a week except for food and(thankfully) bathroom breaks.

**Profile-**

_Name:_ Sawada Iemitsu

_Age:_34

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Fishes

_Physical Capacity:_ Well built

_Additional Notes:_

-Get him a can of tuna for Christmas. Cheap, fast and easy to find.

-Find Verde and purchase some spare brain parts. Some parts are damaged

* * *

The first thing Tsuna noticed different about this parallel world from his previous world was the fact that he had a brother. Tsuna's brother was around 10 years older than him and had somewhat spiky, blond hair. His eyes were a light brown that shined whenever he saw his new baby brother and he would instantly straighten his back into a stiff posture...then promptly trip down a flight of stairs or over his own feet.

All in all, it didn't take much for Tsuna to realize that his new brother felt some sort of pride in being older and wanted Tsuna to look at him as an idol.

It was too bad for him that he had pretty much inherited an extreme sort of clumsiness from somewhere along his family line.

Tsuna couldn't blame him of course, after all, his brother was as clumsy as he was before he had undergone Reborn's tor-training. On the bright side, he isn't as bad as Dino is(for what little that is worth).

That is why Tsuna decided to take pity on the poor boy. The next time his brother poked his head over his crib, Tsuna looked at him and pulled a 100-watt smile. Unconsciously, Tsuna used his angelic "boss" smile that has served to create over 300 alliances in the course of a year and a loud thud was heard as his brother promptly made contact with the floor. Footsteps neared the room and his mother's surprised voice could be heard.

"Ara? Yat-kun, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding, I'll go get a tissue."

Tsuna _did not_ remember his angelic boss smile making men nosebleed...just women(They did faint though -cough- Gokudera -cough-). It seemed that the body of a child served to make his weapon more deadly. He would have to learn how to control that, that was what Reborn taught him to do with all his weapons after all. Even if this _was _a parallel world and he _was_ presumed dead, Reborn **always** had a way to find out before deciding to toss him over a cliff with a clean swipe of his Leon Mallet.

Mhmm, yeah, he would work on that.

**Profile-**

_Name:_ Sawada Ieyatsu

_Age:_ 10

_Status:_ Alive however losing blood from nosebleed

_Mental Capacity:_ Unable to take too much cuteness

_Physical Capacity:_ Clumsy

_Additional Notes:_

-NEVER follow him up the stairs. Wait until he is safely at the top. Proceed with Caution.

* * *

Tsuna's mother...let's just say she didn't change all that much.

She seemed to be as in-love with her kitchen knives and frying pans(which for some reason had A LOT of dents in them) as ever. In his past life, back when he was still innocent and had not yet met Reborn, he would have probably dismissed it as a normal trait of a housewife. In this life, however, he had his memories of years as Vongola Decimo and acknowledged his mother's skills which was apparent to him with the way she stood with just the right amount of tension in her shoulders and in the arm which she was carrying the potential weapon.

Honestly, Tsuna did not mind. It was nothing new to him that his father was a failure at judging people and he seemed to not have received even a drop of Primo's Hyper Intuition. The only thing Tsuna cared about was for someone to make sure he was there when his father found out that his mother was not an "innocent weak lady" but a seasoned fighter. He really wanted to see his father get pummeled by knife throwing that would leave even Belphegor jealous for his mother would most definitely not enjoy being called weak(yes, he was sure his father would say that).

Unfortunately, he had missed the show in his last world because he was attending to the annual Vongola banquet. Fortunately, he now had another chance.

"I must remember to make sure there is a stash of popcorn in the house and fresh batteries for the video camera when the time comes." Tsuna mused.

Reborn taught him well.

**Profile-**

_Name:_ Sawada Nana

_Age:_ 30

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Strong

_Physical Capacity:_ Better off not knowing

_Additional Notes:_

-Hidden knife set in pantries

-Frying pan with a suspicious dent shaped like a human face recently disposed of. Replacement came by mail order.

* * *

I plan to make Reborn Lessons appear again, so many numbers and tortures, um, lessons to be made :)

I want to thank you guys for favorite-ing and following this, it's nice to know that you guys like this fic.

I also want to thank you guys who took the time to review, I like knowing what parts people liked or didn't like since I don't expect everyone to be crazy like me. I might go overboard "every now and then"

As for questions that were asked to me, I hope this chapter ended up answering them

And to the Guest who reviewed: I do mean 7 guardians in chapter 1. Remember, Tsuna has 2 Mist guardians, Mukuro and Chrome~

And even if Mukuro does come back I doubt Chrome would have left anyways so she is one of them. I am sure Tsuna would consider it like that too.


	4. 4 Years Later

While I was writing this chapter, I noticed that my writing was progressing like the actual manga. I started it with comedy and it didn't really feel like a story and now that it's progressing more to the story and I'm adding more details I suddenly feel as if my whole writing style changed. Though that might just be me feeling tired from having more to write. Why is every chapter getting longer? D: I don't know myself!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

**Chapter 3- ~4 years later~**

Over the course of 4 years, Tsuna learned that, besides having an older brother, his life was not all that different from his previous one.

His mother would stay at home as a housewife dreaming of the day her husband would mysteriously arrive home while fingering her beloved kitchen knife in a way you would not think she was only planning to use it to make her two sons dinner.

His father was out of the house most of the time because of work. Apparently, he traveled all over the world mining oil. Occasionally, he would send home postcards and Tsuna would add them to his growing stash of blackmail material(Tsuna was really looking forward to the Antarctica one, those penguins were quite cute).

The addition of his brother only changed matters when he was at home which was mostly at nights and on Sundays. Ieyatsu attended Namimori Middle School on weekdays and had track club on Saturdays. Through effort and sheer willpower, Ieyatsu's sense of balance has improved by a lot. He now only tripped whenever he got too emotional or was distracted by staring whenever his little brother smiled. Otherwise, his personality didn't change all that much. It was one of the personalities Reborn would have loved best; one that was easy to mess with.

Whenever his brother was at home, the two of them tended to play games together. They would sit on the coach or sprawl down on the floor, each taking a controller. Tsuna personally had a light orange controller with buttons of 6 different colors ranging from red to purple. His brother's were reversed with a rainbow base and orange buttons. Their controllers were the same color for the other 11 game systems they had laying under their large flat screen TV.

A while ago, they would not have been able to afford all of those luxuries seeing as all the household funds came from an "oil miner" father. However, recently, Iemitsu started to send larger paychecks.

It probably had something to do with the comment Tsuna made the last time his dad came home...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Eh, nice gun you have here daddy! It looks expensive, how did you afford it with the amount of money you make and have to send home?"_

_(The gun was in Iemitsu's suitcase, wasn't very difficult to find.)_

_"Wha, I mean...I recently received a raise!"_

_"Why?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head a perfect 15 degrees and opening his eyes just a bit bigger._

_"U-Uh, w-well there were some workers that were recently fired for, um, trying to steal oil and were mad at losing their jobs so they tried to kill the boss in revenge." Iemitsu stuttered, "I h-happened to have seen them and saved the boss's life so I got a raise!"_

_"Eh...That's so cool!" Tsuna angled his head so the light shown on his eyes, making his eyes sparkle._

_"I know right! Isn't your father the coole-"_

_"So why do you have a gun?"_

_"Uh...I accidentally put it there!" Iemitsu laughed, "I must have forgotten to return it to the assassin!"_

_His mom pulled a Yamamoto on that excuse._

* * *

Tsuna loved his mother.

If anyone asked him whether he was a mama's boy then, yes, he was one. After all, his mother did raise him for 16 years by herself without her husband until Tsuna promptly issued his father a "permanent" vacation the moment Nono retired and he officially became the boss of Vongola.

That is why in this world Tsuna planned on making his mother's life easier...by learning to cook. Sure he was only 4 and could barely reach the stove, much less even the oven timer, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Determined to help out, Tsuna went with the best option he had, asking his mother to teach him. It was an undeniable fact that his mother was the goddess of cooking so who better to learn the ways of culinary arts then from the goddess herself?

Walking gracefully up to his mother with a balance a child was not supposed to have, Tsuna asked his mother to teach him her skills. The moment he asked his mother to teach him his mother let out a squeal of delight and promptly put down the flyer she had in her hand. Instantly, she grabbed his little arm and dragged him all the way to the shopping district.

Now if he were _really_ "4" years old, he would have tripped a few dozens of times before proceeding to roll right into a truck. Fortunately for him, he had years of companionship with a certain spawned-in-hell tutor so he managed to right himself every time he was about to face plant with the ground(Note: Exited moms are dangerous). In fact, he did it so skillfully that it did not look as if he was about to fall but rather as if he was dancing to the tune his mother was humming.

"Now Tsu-kun, there are some important things you must first have before you can start cooking." Nana said, "Do you know what those things are?"

Tsuna wasn't sure what type of answer would satisfy the goddess of culinary arts so he proceeded to answer like the good little boy he was.

"Um, hard work and lots of love?"

"No." his mother answered instantly, "You need knives. We're going to find some knives."

Tsuna wasn't sure that was what a mother was supposed to say to her 4 year old son, but let his mother drag him into a nearby shop anyways. On top of the shop hung a large, faded sign that said "Weapon Store" in eerie red paint. The wall's of the store had several holes that Tsuna felt were strangely familiar and the door hinges squeaked as they were opened. Honestly, he had no idea how this store was still running.

Walking through the inside of the store, Tsuna noted that there were racks of dangerous looking tools. The racks in the front of the store contained all sorts of guns ranging from handguns to assault rifles. Further inside, the shelves contained grenades, dynamite and ammunition being sold as if they were packs of AA batteries. At the end of the store were swords such as katanas and knives such as daggers and, strangely enough, kitchen knives.

Tsuna wondered how the store owner was not arrested yet but soon found his answer. In a corner of the store stood a case with an array of sleek, silver tonfas. Not only did Tsuna now know where Kyoya got his tonfas, he now also knows why the store has not been shut down yet. What Hibari Kyoya wants, Hibari Kyoya gets.

Tsuna's examination of the store was interrupted as he felt a huge impact which sent him sprawling to the ground. Rubbing his right shoulder which someone had rammed against, he heard an annoyed growl.

"Tsk, what THE HELL is a DAMN BRAT doing HERE."

Tsuna felt that the voice seemed very familiar, but couldn't really remember why. He knows he has heard it somewhere, just not recently...

Looking up, Tsuna saw the back of the leaving figure. His chains clinked against each other and his silver hair flowed behind him.

"Dammit, I arrive a few days early and my usual store is closed then I run into some brat, fuck that, I'm going to some other place-" the figure mumbled as he left the store.

Tsuna was _sure_ he saw him before but he just _could not_ remember.

"-to restock on dynamites."

Never mind.

Also, why did he feel that a "few days early" was important? Something was probably going to happen in a few days...

"Ara! These are so cute!" Nana exclaimed, interrupting Tsuna and making him forget his thoughts, "I'm sure they would fit you perfectly!"

His mother then proceeded to whip out, not clothes as a normal mother would have after saying those lines, but a set of tiny knives. The knives were all around the same size with the same type of hilt however, each blade was shaped differently.

Tsuna stared at his mother in disbelief. Nana either didn't notice or chose to ignore the look for she placed a hand around Tsuna's and then brought the hilt of one of the kitchen knives to his hands. She then wrapped Tsuna's hands around it, letting go when she was satisfied he had a firm grip around it.

"Perfect." his mother said, taking a step back to admire her choice.

Though this was highly irregular, it didn't really scare Tsuna, nothing really scared Tsuna anymore after the paperwork he had to deal with when his guardians blew up a town. No, Tsuna wasn't scared...Just, sort of surprised that it was so _comfortable_.

"Oh hey, this knife actually fits perfectly in my hand..."

"I knew you were my son! Now let's go!" Nana said, dragging Tsuna to the supermarket to buy ingredients.

Tsuna decided not to ask his mom how she knew his knife size.

By the end of the shopping trip, Tsuna was sprouting a major migraine(and he was only 4!). His mother had dragged him through the aisles whenever a sale was announced and the supermarket just happened to be very generous today. Tsuna could swear that the ground was spinning and the foods were dancing. He was sure he even saw a pineapple bouncing up and down near that shopping cart!

* * *

"It's done!"

The table was full of delicious looking food and a wonderful aroma filled the kitchen. Tsuna thought he did pretty well, if he doesn't say so himself.

Now he just needed a test subject.

His mother had stepped out a few minutes ago since their neighbor invited her over to have some girl talk so he didn't have someone to taste test for him.

While he was contemplating kidnapping a random passerby from the streets, Tsuna's problem was solved when he heard the sound of a door opening and a voice calling out.

"I'm home!" Ieyatsu stepped into the house with a refreshed face. As always, he probably spent his time in class sleeping instead of listening to the teacher. Tsuna couldn't really blame him. It seemed that Ieyatsu has Nezu as his teacher.

"Welcome home Onn-niii-chan~" Tsuna said, stressing out each syllable. He looked straight into Ieyatsu's eyes and displayed a small smile, lifting the edges of his lips by just enough so as to not cause Ieyatsu a nosebleed yet enough so that flowers bloomed in the background. Tsuna then played the final card and tugged his brother's sleeve a few times in a cute, shy manner.

"Can I ask you for a favor?~"

"Of course!" Ieyatsu automatically answered.

He was then led into the kitchen and had food stuffed into him.

"So how does it taste?" Tsuna asked, his eyes unnaturally wide.

"It tastes awesome! You're really skilled Tsuna! I-"

It was then the doorbell rang, interrupting his brother's long line of compliments.

"Ah, hold on, I'll get that." Ieyatsu said, getting up and walking towards the front door. It was then that Tsuna noticed a flyer under the table. His mother must have dropped the flyer since she was in such a hurry to go shopping this morning. Picking up the flyer, Tsuna felt that, for some reason, it felt very familiar.

"Ciaossu!" a voice said.

Ah.

Tsuna went to the front door to find a very familiar baby with curly sideburns standing in front of his brother.

"I'm the home tutor Reborn. I will make you into a-"

_**Thud.**_ Reborn stared at the body of his student laying on the ground with some _very _familiar symptoms. Ieyatsu was twitching and slightly frothing from the mouth. Honesty, Reborn was surprised. How did Bianchi find out about his new job so fast?

Staring at the body of his brother, Tsuna suddenly remembered something.

He had taken cooking lessons from Bianchi once.

* * *

**Profile Update**

* * *

_Name:_ Sawada Nana

_Age:_ 34

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Knows a lot about knives

_Physical Capacity:_ Better off not knowing

_Additional Notes:_

-Around 7 hidden knife sets in the pantries

-Somehow has the ability to know what knife fits a person the best

-Try not to mention bladed objects around her

* * *

_Name:_ Sawada Ieyatsu

_Age:_ 14

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Unable to take too much cuteness

_Physical Capacity:_ Sometimes clumsy. A very fast runner, when he doesn't trip.

_Additional Notes:_

-Easy to manipulate.

* * *

_Name:_ Reborn

_Age:_ ?

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ ?

_Physical Capacity:_ Looks like a one year old

_Additional Notes:_

-His sideburns are cute.

* * *

Whew, I managed to stick Reborn's entrance into this chapter.

To be honest, I actually stuck another character in besides Reborn~(And I'm not talking about Tsuna's puppy)

It doesn't actually pertain to the story, I just felt like sticking that character in that way. The character will appear in the story at some point anyways :P

I thank all the readers who took the time to Favorite, Follow, and/or Review this story. You guys are awesome :D


	5. Reborn, The Hitman

I finished! And it just got longer again. The struggle.

I would like to give special thanks to...the Docs Iphone app cause seriously, I am out of the house way more than I like. Why can't I just be a Hikikomori? :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

**Chapter 4- Reborn, The Hitman**

The infant stood still at the doorstep. His small, black suit was made of high quality material and the fedora on his head must have been just as expensive. It was obvious to anyone who had an eye for detail that he wasn't any normal baby.

Tsuna knew that the blank look that passed over Reborn's face for a few seconds and the stiffening of his posture meant that Reborn had been surprised. It was pretty difficult to surprise Reborn so Tsuna quickly snapped a photo with his micro camera for future reference. Don't ask how he got one, he had his ways. As for why he had one let's just say that it was _very _useful sometimes, such as now.

After safely pocketing his camera, Tsuna decided to get Reborn running again. He knew that there was only one thing he could do for Reborn at the moment, and that was to get him some coffee. Therefore, Tsuna decided to do just that. He was pretty sure he could brew coffee without poisoning it; He had done it many times before after all. It just wasn't possible to do paperwork without coffee… or cake.

Satisfied that he wouldn't end up murdering Reborn, Tsuna pushed a chair next to the counter and carefully climbed it. He then grabbed a bag of coffee beans and proceeded to grind and brew the beans in the coffee machine before sticking the espresso in front of Reborn's face. Reborn lifted an eyebrow and examined the small brunet in front of him before shrugging and taking the cup. He quickly drained the cup without taking his eyes off of the kid in front of him.

Reborn sat in a black chair in the kitchen while Tsuna sat in the orange chair across from him. Ieyatsu was sprawled out where he fainted in front of the front door with several small footprints on his back. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be making coffee by yourself?" Reborn finally said. Tsuna shrugged.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be enjoying coffee like that?" Tsuna casually gestured towards the cup which was drained of its contents. He had placed neither sugar nor milk in the drink.

Reborn smirked. He liked this kid. Though the way the 4 year old acted screamed "suspicious", his instincts told him that the kid wasn't a threat and Reborn trusted his instincts. After all, he was the number one hit man in the world. Besides, the kid made a darn good espresso.

Which reminded him.

"Where is Bianchi?" Reborn asked.

"Who?" Tsuna said, tilting his head innocently.

"A woman with long pink hair."

"No, I don't remember ever having seen anybody like that _recently_." Well, technically it was true.

"Then who murdered Baka-Yatsu*?" Reborn questioned, genuinely curious.

"Oh, that was me...and he's not dead!" Tsuna pouted, "Probably."

"You?"

"Mmmm, I made him taste test my cooking."

"..."

"Don't worry, coffee is the only thing I don't poison." Tsuna assured, reading Reborn's thoughts.

"Then it's fine."

"Yeah! It's a good thing I found out before there were casualties!" Reborn nodded in agreement. (AN: Poor Ieyatsu, I'm sorry(not really) for bullying you~)

"By the way, who are you?"

"Eto~ My name is Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said childishly, "My family consists of my brother Ieyatsu and my mother Nana! You can call me Tsuna though."

Reborn twitched. He did **not** know about Tsuna's existence and Reborn hated not knowing stuff. The information Reborn received from the CEDEF leader consisted only of the Decimo candidate and a bit about his mother.

Tsuna cupped his cheek with his right hand in a pondering gesture.

"Oh! I think I have a father too. Hmm, I don't really remember, he was never home." he added.

That is it, Reborn decided. Iemitsu better run.

"So…" Tsuna asked, "Why are you here Reborn?"

"I'm here to make your brother into a mafia boss."

"Ha-ha, sounds fun." Tsuna said with a smile full of innocence, "Can I help?"

Reborn mulled over the question for a while, like 3 seconds, before saying yes.

"Yay~" Tsuna said cheerfully, "Here, you can have one of my blackmail photos!"

Tsuna handed Reborn a photo of Ieyatsu posing in front of a mirror. The pose was from a certain kids' anime and screamed "chuunibyou"*.

"Wha-"

_GRUMBLE. _Reborn's stomach growled.

...

"Want me to make you some food?"

"No."

* * *

Ieyatsu woke up to a stomachache and a Leon Mallet. As he fell off his bed, he wasn't sure whether to clutch his stomach or his head. Looking up, he saw a baby wearing a black suit and fedora. The infant kicked his head, leaving a large red mark. He decided to clutch his head.

"Oi Baka-Yatsu, it's time for school."

"Uh, do I know you kid?"

Reborn kicked Ieyatsu again.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"Dunno, just felt like it."

"Seriously, who the hell are you?"

"I'm the greatest hitman in the world."

"Say what?"

"I'm here to make you into a mafia boss."

"I'm sorry kid, but that joke is going a bit too far-OW!"

Reborn twisted Ieyatsu's hand behind his back before sticking a piece of paper in front of his face.

"You see this?" Reborn said, pointing to the top of the page, "That is your great-great-great grandfather Sawada Ieyasu."

"This-" he pointed to the bottom of the page, "-Is you. Your lots-of-greats grandfather created a vigilante group which turned into one of the strongest mafia in the world so now you are the next boss. The End. Any questions?"

"I never heard about this, why should I believe you?!"

"Because," Reborn said, shooting a green gun at the wall in demonstration. The bullet hit the wall and left a small bullet hole in the once perfectly orange walls. He then brought the muzzle onto Ieyatsu's forehead, "I am the greatest hitman in the world."

Ieyatsu frantically nodded.

"Alright good, I'm hungry. Time for breakfast." Within three seconds the infant was no longer in the room. Ieyatsu hoped that it was all just a bad dream.

Apparently it wasn't. After he quickly brushed his teeth and hurriedly put on his uniform, Ieyatsu went downstairs to find the hitman sitting on a chair eating bacon, eggs and toast while drinking a cup of espresso. His mother was piling more food onto the infant's plate with a smile on her face. But that was not the worse part. No, the worse part was that the violent hitman infant was getting along with _his_ little brother. The baby was saying a few lines and Tsuna would respond with a wide cheerful smile on his face. Tsuna never smiled for him like that!

"Ara, Yat-kun, your nose is bleeding again." his mother pointed out.

Unknown to Ieyatsu, _that_ was why Tsuna never smiled like that in front of him.

"Mom, why is that baby here?"

"Why Yat-kun, he's your home tutor." Nana said, ever-present cheerful smile on her face, "Your grades are bad so you could really use one!"

"But mom! It's a _baby._" Ieyatsu said, putting emphasis on the word. That line earned him another kick from Reborn.

"Move Baka-Yatsu or you'll be late."

"Why are you calling...oh fu-" Ieyatsu clamped a hand over his mouth while peeking at his little brother from the corner of his eye, "Uh, I mean, fudge! Yeah, fudge. Oh fudge I'm late! Bye mom! Bye Tsuna!"

Ieyatsu grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the house. Must. Not. Be. Late. No. Bite. Or. Pain. In his panic, Ieyatsu ended up tripping on a banana peel and fell on the ground. Ow.

"Are you okay Ieyatsu-kun?" a soothing voice said. Ieyatsu looked up to find himself staring at a girl with light brown hair and a smile that shown like the sun. She was a student of Namimori middle school in Ieyatsu's class and the school idol. Because of her kind attitude along with her cute looks, many boys had a crush on her and he was the same. Blushing, Ieyatsu quickly tried to stand up only to end up falling again.

"Pull yourself together Baka-Yatsu." A voice said as Ieyatsu felt his shoulder become heavier. Looking at his shoulder, Ieyatsu found a certain baby hitman calmly wiping the muzzle of a small green gun. The gun then transformed into some sort of snake(?) and crawled onto the infant's fedora.

"Wah~ How cute!" the girl said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Reborn."

"Nice to meet you Reborn! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko said, "Are you Ieyatsu's brother?"

"No!" Ieyatsu immediately rebuked, My brother is much cuter and nicer and adorable and-"

"Baka-Yatsu, she left already."

"Eh?" Ieyatsu looked at where Kyoko was standing only to realize that there was indeed no one there.

"Baka-Yatsu..."

"Seriously, why do you call me that?!"

"Because I feel like it." Reborn replied, "Anyways, you like that girl don't you?

"Hwuah, what? I don't. I mean. I do. I." Ieyatsu spluttered.

"Go Confess." the infant ordered.

"What? No! Kyoko-chan is the school idol, I'll just get rejected!"

"I don't remember giving you an option did I Baka-Yatsu?" Reborn said. The chameleon on his head transformed into a green gun which he pointed at his student, "Go die once."

Reborn pulled the trigger. A bullet shot at Ieyatsu and hit him in the head. His body fell down and stayed still for a few seconds before his corpse split and he emerged in bright blue and yellow chick boxers.

"REBORN! GET TSUNA AN OLDER SISTER WITH MY DYING WILL!" he yelled before running off to find Kyoko.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Eh?! I-I'm sorry!" Kyoko exclaimed while bowing. She then turned around and ran off.

"Baka-Yatsu, you need a lesson on mafia seduction." Reborn stated as Ieyatsu came out of dying will mode.

"It's probably the boxers; It's obvious that chick boxers were yesterday's news." A cheerful voice added.

"T-Tsuna?" Ieyatsu asked, "Why are you here?"

"He's here to give you a lesson Baka-Yatsu. Watch."

A woman suddenly walked down the street. Her long, chestnut hair flowed freely along the gentle breeze. She was walking at a brisk pace when Tsuna went up to her.

"Hello!" Tsuna said, a small smile on his face. He put his hands behind his back and shyly tapped his left foot on the ground.

"Aw, hello little one, what are you doing here?" The woman gushed.

"I want cake!" Tsuna beamed, opening his chocolate brown eyes bigger.

"Oh, I don't have cake but you can have these candies okay?" She said, pulling out a few pieces of candy in bright yellow wrapping paper.

"Yay! Thank you!" Tsuna unleashed his giga-watt smile making the woman blush. She opened her mouth to respond but no words would come out so she just nodded before running off...after she quickly snapped a picture of the child behind her.

"And that's how it's done Baka-Yatsu...Baka-Yatsu?"

Reborn turned to his student only to find him laying on the floor with blood running from his nose.

"What's this? It seems that Baka-Yatsu is in no shape to go to school!" Reborn said a bit too cheerfully, "Guess I have to _personally _give him some lessons back at home."

That day, screams and explosions could be heard at the Sawada household.

* * *

"Ara Yat-kun, you seem kind of tired today." Nana said obliviously.

Ieyatsu stared at his mother with a blank expression. Tired was an understatement. Reborn kept him up all night reading and memorizing a book titled "The History of the Mafia". The worse part was that while Reborn slept, whenever his head started to droop he would trigger the device Reborn attached onto him, setting off a hail of arrows, spears or knives from random hidden compartments he never knew existed in his room.

"He was studying Maman." Reborn helpfully supplied.

"The history of the mafia that is." Ieyatsu mumbled under his breath, "There's no way I can remember everything in a single night!"

"He's right Reborn." Tsuna stated, "there is no way Nii-san can remember that difficult book in one night!"

"T-Tsuna!" Ieyatsu said, touched.

"That's why I got this for you!" Tsuna magically pulled out a large red picture book. Printed on the cover in neat gold letters was "History of the Mafia For Dummies".

"A baby in a suit appeared telling me that he was going to make me into a mafia boss, rigged my room with projectile traps and tainted my cute little brother." Ieyatsu sobbed, "What's next? A hot hitman appears saying that she is also here to train me?"

_**Ding dong. **_The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long pink hair.

"My name is Gokudera Bianchi." the woman said, "I'm also known as the freelance hitman Poison Scorpion."

Before Ieyatsu could slam the door shut, Reborn kicked his head.

"Reborn! I missed you!" Bianchi said, running up to Reborn and hugging him.

"Thanks for coming Bianchi."

"Anything for you Reborn!" Bianchi exclaimed.

"You know her Reborn?" Ieyatsu asked.

"She is my 4th girlfriend."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I called her here, Baka-Yatsu, to train you to resist poisons. A mafia boss mustn't die so easily."

"I don't even want to be a mafia boss!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to make your brother into one." Reborn said, "He's a bit young but nothing a little harsh training won't fix."

"I am _very _excited to be a mafia boss!" Ieyatsu responded instantly.

"Good. This is the lunch Bianchi made for you." Reborn handed Ieyatsu a brown bento box.

"F-for me?" Ieyatsu said, a little happy.

"By the way it's poisoned." Reborn added.

"Seriously, what the hell?!"

"Now now Baka-Yatsu, It's time for school. Let's go look for innocent people to drag into your famiglia!" Reborn stuffed a piece of toast in Ieyatsu's mouth before dragging him off.

"Have fun Yat-kun! Reborn-chan!" Nana called from the kitchen where she was cleaning her babies, er, knives.

* * *

"What should I do?"

"Is something wrong Bianchi?" Tsuna asked. It has been about a few hours since Bianchi appeared at the house and she was already a part of the family. Upon learning that Bianchi was a "cook", Nana immediately initiated a lively conversation about their prefered tools of trade and Tsuna was just happy to get the person he viewed as an older sister figure back.

"Well, Yatsu left his lunchbox behind." Bianchi stated, indicating towards the brown bento box laying on the floor, "He must have dropped it."

"I'll bring it to him!" Tsuna said cheerfully. Though he did wonder why the cloth was brown, normally his mother would use a black cloth to wrap his brother's bento inside of. Tsuna brushed the thought aside and headed off for Namimori middle school.

And that was how Tsuna ended up in this situation.

"All those who trespass on school property will be bitten to death." the bloodthirsty boy in front of him said. The boy was wearing a Namimori middle school uniform with a red armband attached to his left sleeve and had black hair. His eyes were sharp and he had a scary smile on his face that screamed "fresh blood". Yep, that was his cloud guardian.

"I'm not twrespassing!" Tsuna reasoned, using the best child-speak he could manage,"I'm hwere two bwing my brwother his lunch!"

It seemed that that was a bad idea for the skylark pulled out his tonfas in annoyance. The senseless babble must have pissed him off.

"W-wait!" Tsuna tried to say only to be cut off by a flash of metal. It would _really_ hurt if he took that hit head on, in fact, he would probably get a concussion from it.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." he sighed.

_I must live with my dying will._ Tsuna felt a warm heat build up in his arms. _There are still so many cakes I haven't tried yet!_ A wave of flames burst forth from his hands. Quickly, he minimized the amount so that they were barely visible, his four-year old body wouldn't be able to handle all of his flames. Lifting his arms, Tsuna effortlessly blocked the tonfa with his hands.

"Wao." the skylark smirked, "You're pretty good."

"You're also pretty good yourself." Tsuna said with a smile, creating bunnies and sunshine in the background.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"Hn, omnivore." Hibari acknowledged, "I have crowding herbivores to bite to death."

And so, the skylark left. Tsuna decided to set off to find his brother when he heard two students chatting with each other.

"Hey hey! I heard Ieyatsu and Mochida are having a Kendo match!"

"Eh? You mean Ieyatsu of the Track club and Mochida of the Kendo club? Won't Mochida win then?"

"Yeah, this isn't even a competition. Want to go see?"

"Sure!"

The students left to go spectate the match. Tsuna followed the two to the kendo dojo to find his brother in orange fish boxers screaming at the top of his lungs.

"BY THE WAY!" he yelled while pulling the kendo captain's hair off, "KYOKO IS NOT A THING!"

Tsuna nodded. He remembered this event back in his world and he agrees wholeheartedly. Kyoko is not a thing, she is the one he had come to think of as a sister. In fact, he would be pretty happy if she ended up marrying Ieyatsu for then she would really be his sister. Guess it is time to play matchmaking!

"So that is the tenth generation boss…" a voice brought Tsuna out of his scheming, "Tch, he looks weak."

Tsuna looked at the person who spoke and a smile showed up on his face.

"Neh mister, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh course I am here to observe the…WHAT THE HELL?!" the silver-haired boy said, "YOU'RE THAT DAMN BRAT!"

"Eh? If you mean brat then he's over there." Tsuna said, pointing towards Mochida.

"Tch. I don't…wait, YOU'RE AN ENEMY AREN'T YOU? OF COURSE YOU ARE! There is no way a NORMAL person would bring a NORMAL BRAT into a FUCKEN WEAPON STORE."

"Except for Sawada Nana." Tsuna thought to himself.

"Geez mister, you need to calm down." Tsuna said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT?"

"You're probably the type of guy who has family problems and ran away from home because you refuse to actually properly ask them their side of the story and how they really feel."

"Wha-"

"And then, after running off you act all tough on the outside because you are too scared to let others know the real you in fear of having the real you rejected."

"I-"

"Furthermore, you probably think that you don't actually deserve anyone's compassion because of your upbringing or something."

"No! I…" -sniffle- The silverette curled up into a ball and tried desperately to stifle his tears.

"It's okay to cry you know?" Tsuna said, reaching out on his tippy toes to pat the delinquent's head.

"I, I'm not crying! I, just got some dust into my eyes!" he said, furiously rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Tsuna smiled, "It's good if you don't have anything to cry about, have more confidence in yourself. I'm sure there are a lot of people who like you, after all I like you!"

"Y-you like me?" (AN: He doesn't mean it that way Hayato! lol jk carry on)

"Mhmm! We're friends now!"

"You want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Of course! And don't say someone like you." Tsuna pouted.

"I…"

_**BAM!**_ The silverette began banging his head against the floor.

"I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A BRAT! MAY I HAVE THE HONOR OF KNOWING YOUR NAME?"

"Eh? Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. And stop hurting yourself!"

"My name is Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera said, quickly jumping up from the floor, "If you ever need to torture, maim, or get rid of someone contact me Tsuna-sama! I'll blow their fucken head off!"

"Uh.."

"Now excuse me Tsuna-sama, I have an important appointment to attend to." the silverette said before bowing a perfect 90 degrees and walking off.

"You never gave me any contact information though…" Tsuna pointed out to the air, "Oh well, we'll eventually run into each other anyways.

A few days later, one Gokudera Hayato was seen trailing behind Ieyatsu like a lost puppy. For some reason, both of them were slightly singed and smelled heavily like smoke.

* * *

1\. It turns out yatsu is actually a rude way to say guy so basically it ends up as Stupid-Guy lol. No the pun was not intended when I gave him that name, really! And being in the track club and everything I couldn't really just call Ieyatsu Dame so Baka works.

2\. Chuunibyou stands for Eighth-grade Syndrome. I technically am not very good at explaining things so if you are curious just search it up. Google is your best friend after all!

* * *

**Profile Updates**

* * *

_Name:_ Reborn

_Age:_ Unknown

_Status:_ A little too alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Forget spawn of Satan, he probably taught Satan everything he knew.

_Physical Capacity:_ Over 9000

_Additional Notes:_

-His sideburns are cute

-His suit and fedora are really high quality, how many zeros does his paycheck have?

-He prefers espresso

* * *

_Name:_ Sawada Ieyatsu

_Age:_ 14

_Status:_ Half-dead

_Mental Capacity:_ Unable to take too much cuteness. Brother-complex.

_Physical Capacity:_ Sometimes clumsy. A very fast runner, when he doesn't trip.

_Additional Notes:_

-Easy to manipulate.

-Has a lot of colorful boxers

-Has a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko

* * *

_Name:_ Sasagawa Kyoko

_Age:_ 14

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Sunshine.

_Physical Capacity:_ Produces bright light.

_Additional Notes:_

-School Idol

-very popular

* * *

_Name:_ Gokudera Bianchi

_Age:_ 17

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Love

_Physical Capacity:_ Deadly

_Additional Notes:_

-Be careful when moving food near her. She sometimes unconsciously poisons food.

* * *

_Name:_ Gokudera Hayato

_Age:_ 14

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Loyal puppy. Explosions.

_Physical Capacity:_ Bombs.

_Additional Notes:_

-Get him to stop smoking :(

-No point in telling him to drop the honorifics

* * *

_Name:_ Hibari Kyoya

_Age:_ 16

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ I will bite you to death.

_Physical Capacity:_ Painfully strong.

_Additional Notes:_

-Hates loud noises, annoying speech, and crowding.

-Was seen playing with the school bunnies. Bit the witnesses to death.

* * *

_Name:_ Mochida Kensuke

_Age:_ I don't really care

_Status:_ Meh

_Mental Capacity:_ Honor and stuff

_Physical Capacity:_ Bald

_Additional Notes:_

* * *

-So to confirm it for you guys, I did mean Mukuro last chapter when I said I stuck someone in. With all the food talk I just couldn't resist a pineapple joke!

-As you can tell by now, Tsu-kun has a cake obsession. He inherited it from Giotto! O:

As always, I thank those of you who favorited, followed and/or reviewed.

I would like to let you reviewers know that I have read all of your reviews whether I have replied or not. Sometimes I just don't know how I should respond to a review, other times I am trying my best not to spoil stuff. Mostly the latter.


	6. The Athletes

Honestly I promised myself that I wouldn't make this chapter over 2000(minus the profiles) words for my health's sake but I failed, horribly. I give, the chapters will be as long as they have to be, I don't know why I have so much to write. I guess I just like dialogue or something?

Mid-Winter recess is here and I feel so darn happy :D

_._._._

Anyways, the last name and first name thing is confusing so I'm mostly going to use what the manga uses such as last name for Gokudera except change it depending on perspective such as how Tsuna calls Gokudera Hayato.

...

And I went back to some of the previous chapters and fixed a few errors and stuff. I realized I made a mistake in counting the family tree in chapter one of the manga. I forgot Iemitsu was Tsuna's father which meant the one above his was Iemitsu's father, a.k.a Tsuna's grandfather, and added him in the counting and added one great too many :P I changed it though so yeah.

_._._._

**Disclaimer-** I'm mass producing these but "I don't own KHR".

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Athletes**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Ieyatsu was being chased by the neighbor's dog.

"Why the hell is Pochi chasing me?!"

"I snuck some of Leon's food into your jacket."

Ieyatsu looked to his right to find his tutor sitting on his shoulder.

"Why in the world would you do that?!"

"Training."

Ieyatsu was about to yell at Reborn when he heard a giggle to his left. Looking down, he found his brother running right next to him.

"Nii-san, I'll help you!" Tsuna said.

He placed another dog down(who knows where he got it from).

"How is this helping?!" Ieyatsu screamed.

"It isn't?" Tsuna asked with a hurt expression. His eyes were moist and he bit his lower lip.

"Uh, no! It is helping a lot, thanks Tsuna!" Ieyatsu quickly said.

"Then you don't mind if I add another do you?" Reborn said, placing Leon who transformed into a mini dog on the ground. Upon smelling his food, Leon started chasing Ieyatsu too.

"Oh by the way Baka-Yatsu, I forgot to give Leon his vaccination shots so it will hurt _a lot _ if he bites you."

"Since when did a chameleon need a vaccination shot?!" Ieyatsu exclaimed, "No, wait, since when did they even bite in the first place?!"

"Since Now."

Ieyatsu promptly tripped.

"Ow!"

The dogs and Leon jumped.

He screamed.

Off in the background a small brunet and fedora wearing infant highfived.

* * *

Tsuna was bored.

After arriving at the school, Reborn asked(ordered) his brother to run fifty laps around the building. Ieyatsu had set off limping around the school with Reborn shooting at his feet. They had left the house early for Ieyatsu's training and Tsuna predicted that Hayato was probably waiting in front of his house for Ieyatsu who had already left.

"JUUUDAIIMEEE!" a loud voice yelled as a silver haired teen ran towards his direction.

Or not.

"JUU-Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera said as he suddenly stopped in front of the four-year old, "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" The self-proclaimed right hand man said as he bowed down at a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Ohayou Hayato!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

"H-Hayato?" The silverette repeated.

"Hai, is something wrong?...Hayato." he added. The bomber stood frozen in place for a few minutes.

"Nothing at all Tsuna-sama!" he finally said. Tsuna could swear he saw a large, fluffy tail wagging back and forth from behind his loyal friend.

"Anyways Tsuna-sama, have you seen Juudaime?"

It took Tsuna a few seconds to realize that Gokudera was talking about Ieyatsu.

"Nii-san is training right now." He answered, "See, I think that is him right there." Tsuna pointed towards a cloud of dust that was quickly approaching them.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams and gunshots could be heard as dirt and pebbles were kicked into the air.

"As expected of Juudaime!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I will be right here cheering you on as your right-hand man!" The silver haired teen called after the dust cloud. He was answered by the sound of more screaming and a baseball smacking against the fence.

"Ah, sorry!" A cheerful voice called out, "did that startle you?"

A tall teen quickly ran out from the small gate at the side of the baseball field. He had spiky black hair and bright brown eyes. On his face was a wide smile that seemed to be frozen into place.

"Not all all!" Tsuna quickly said before the bomber could start to pull out his dynamites.

"Ha ha, that's good!" the teen beemed.

"Are you playing baseball?"

"Maa~ Not really, just practicing. Lately my pitches have been getting slower and I have been getting struck out more when I bat so I thought I should get some more training in."

Tsuna stared at the younger self of his rain guardian. He noticed how the baseball star's back seemed to hunch a bit and his arms seem to be slightly shaking. The person himself probably hadn't even noticed yet, but at the rate he was going he was definitely going to injure himself.

"Neh, shouldn't you take a break? You look tired."

"Maa, I feel fine." he laughed, "Besides, my team is counting on me."

"Your team as in people I currently do not see anywhere." Tsuna made a point of standing on his tippy toes and surveying the baseball field. The field was clearly empty and did not contain anyone in it at the moment.

"Well, it's kind of complicated kid." the teen ruffled the child's hair.

"Teme! How dare you touch Tsuna-sama's wonderful hair like that!" In a flash, the bomber had a handful of dynamites in his hands.

"You can touch it too if you want."

"E-eh, I can?" Gokudera questioned with a shocked expression. Carefully, he reached out one of his hands. After hesitating a few times, he finally managed to poke one lock of Tsuna's gravity-defying hair.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Tsuna-sama!" The silverette screamed while prostrating on the ground, "I defiled your hair!"

Tsuna sighed. He knew by now that there was nothing he could do about his friend's servile nature so he just smiled and gestured for Gokudera to stand up, which he did a bit too quickly.

"Ha ha, you're the transfer student from Italy right?" The black-haired teen interrupted, "Do you remember me? I'm in your class! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Bastard! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to Tsuna-sama!"

"So you're Tsuna? Nice to meet you!"

"Teme! Did you hear what I said?!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

[Insert bunnies and flowers]

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Yes Hayato?"

"Maa maa~"

"You shut up!"

"Well, I'll go back to training now!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"My teammates are counting on me, see you later kid, Gokudera!"

"Counting on you? It is more like they are using you." The air around Tsuna went cold. He could remember clearly how Yamamoto was always left with the pressure of winning games. He somehow doubted that it was any different in this world.

"Ha ha, What are you saying kid?" Yamamoto said. His smiled had dropped a bit.

"I am saying," Tsuna glared(pouted), "where are your teammates now?"

"Well...it's kind of complicated." the baseball player laughed, though it never reached his eyes. "I think you will understand when you grow up kid."

"You think? Well you know what I think?" Tsuna stated, "I think you are an idiot."

"I completely agree with you Juudaime!"

"I guess I am one! My grades are pretty bad."

"You should stop acting already, what is the point in only pleasing others?"

"How?..." Yamamoto showed a dark expression for a second before resuming his usual smile, "M-maa, you sure talk like an adult, imitating others now are we?"

"YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT TSUNA-SAMA!"

"W-well, see you kid. Class is about to start." he said as he quickly ran off, ignoring the annoyed bomber.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN BASTARD! I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKEN HEAD OFF YOU...YOU, BASEBALL-FREAK!" Gokudera made a show of pulling out his dynamites and lighting them up on the cigarettes that were suddenly in his mouth. He pulled his arms back and was about to throw the explosives at the retreating figure until he felt a small tug on his pants.

"It's okay Hayato."

"If you say so Tsuna-sama…"

"Shouldn't you get nii-san? Class is about to start and I don't think he wants to be bitten to death."

"Hai! I will go get Juudaime Tsuna-sama!" The silverette's eyes sparkled as he bowed down before running off to look for a large dust cloud.

"He needed to hear those words...just not from me huh? Having the body of a child isn't as convenient when you want someone to take you seriously…"

"Omnivore…"

Tsuna looked at the skylark who was leaning against the school gates, waiting for late students to entertain himself with.

"Hello Kyoya!"

The passing students tensed as they heard the words of the small brunet.

'He's going to die.' 'He called him Kyoya' 'Idiot! You just called him that!' 'But he's just a kid!' 'He'll still be bitten to death.' 'Do something!' 'What? Why me?!' 'But look at those large, sweet eyes!' 'B-but, it's _Hibari._' 'T-true, let's just walk away quickly, okay?' 'But I feel _so _guilty.' 'My heart, it burns!' 'Well here's a burn heal.' 'I don't think it works like that.' The students whispered among themselves.

"Hn."

"Hey Kyoya?" Tsuna asked.

'Shit! He called him that again!'

"Can I ask for a favor?"

'Oh god, the sparkles!'

"Hn. Fine."

'I knew h-wait what?'

"Yay! Thank you Kyoya!"

"...a fight."

"Okay!"

The spectators fainted.

That morning, Hibari Kyoya had a lot of victims to bite. It seemed a lot of people did not manage to get to their classes on time.

* * *

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" The shout resounded throughout the neighborhood. Tsuna was on a peaceful walk when he saw a hyperactive figure being chased by a huge dust cloud. No, wait, he was creating the dust cloud. The figure had short, spiky white hair and a bandage on his nose. His hands were also wrapped in bandages and were curled into fists. Plus, he was _extremely_ loud.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Tsuna called out to the figure, waving his small phone with the time on the screen at the approaching teen. It was a new day and Ieyatsu actually made it to class on time despite once again undergoing Reborn's beautiful tortraining regime. Hayato had learned from last time and had waited in front of the house at four in the morning. Bags were evident under his eyes. The other students had rushed to school as normal in an attempt to not get bitten. It seemed this person was an exception.

The figure suddenly stopped, kicking dirt into the air.

"I AM EXTREMELY SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!" he yelled, "BUT I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. Several years was not enough for him to get used to this.

"You forgot?"

"I DID NOT 'FORGOT', I _EXTREMELY _FORGOT!"

"Shouldn't you hurry to class before Kyoya bites you to death?"

"THAT WOULD BE EXTREME! HIBARI IS EXTREME! YOU'RE ALSO PRETTY EXTREME! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!"

I'm not even in your school..."

"THEN EXTREMELY TRANSFER!"

"I'm four." Tsuna deadpanned.

"THAT'S EXTREMELY OKAY! YOU JUST HAVE TO BE EXTREME!"

"Uh, that's okay. I have to go now, bye mister!" he quickly said.

"I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI! COME JOIN MY EXTREME BOXING CLUB LATER!"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you Oni-...Ryohei-san" _And I will __**not **__join your __**extreme **__boxing club later. _ He added in his mind.

"Sawada...I EXTREMELY REMEMBER! SAWADA IS THAT EXTREME GUY WHO RUNS IN THE MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"

Oh yeah, Ieyatsu is in the Track club.

"YOU MUST BE HIS BROTHER, YOU'RE BOTH EXTREME! YOU CAN CALL ME ONII-SAN!"

"Uh, okay Onii-san." Well that sure is convenient.

"Within 2 minutes you've already got close to a stranger, what charisma. Shame, if only you were older." a voice said.

"YOU! I EXTREMELY KNOW YOU! YOU'RE MASTER PAO PAO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Reborn." Tsuna gave a small nod, "Nice hat."

"Pao~n. Thanks."

"WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING HERE MASTER PAO PAO?"

"Pao~n, Just passing by. I'm on vacation right now."

"THAT'S SO EXTREME!"

"Go to class Ryohei, a good boxer must not miss class."

"REALLY MASTER PAO PAO? I WILL EXTREMELY GO NOW! GOODBYE MASTER PAO PAO, GOODBYE MINI SAWADA!" the boxer sped away, leaving footprint shaped craters on the ground.

…

"Mini Sawada?"

"I advise a diet with four bottles of milk per day."

"I'm only four! I'll grow!" Except if he is like his self from the other world, Tsuna knows he wouldn't really get that tall...though it's more like his guardians are too tall! Even Hayato is taller than him dammit.

"..."

"..."

"Don't give me that look Reborn!"

"By the way, I recall Maman saying that you've grown _half _a centimeter since last year. Awesome progress." Reborn smirked.

"Hngh, I'll show you!" Tsuna pouted as he stomped off to get his hands on some milk. Reborn could swear he saw a row of ducklings waddling after him, leaving a trail of glitter and rainbows behind him. He was also sure that the shadow off to the side was not part of the happy illusion the brunet tended to leave behind.

Suspicious...Could this be another victi-spy! Oh joy. Reborn decided to follow the figure.

* * *

"Yamamoto's about to jump off the roof!"

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"That's impossible!"

"It seems he broke his arm yesterday when he stayed after school to practice."

Well that was not what Tsuna expected to hear when he came to school to deliver his brother a bundle of poison in the form of lunch. For _some reason _Ieyatsu had left Bianchi's bento at home again, how forgetful.

"Everyone, let's go to the roof!" A crowd of students rushed out of the classroom, Ieyatsu taking the lead. He ran with a guilty expression on his face and soon left the others in the dust with his fast sprinting.

**~Roof~**

_**Bam**_

"DON'T DO ITTTTTT!"

Yamamoto almost fell off the edge of the building from surprise at the sudden screaming. Looking at the entrance to the roof, he saw the figure of a blond teen that seemed to be having a heart attack.

"Don't -wheeze- jump -pant- off." *cough* Ieyatsu placed his hands on his knees in an effort to stay standing.

"...are you alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why the hell are you asking me that? You're the one trying to jump off the damn roof!"

"Oh yeah."

"Seriously, why the hell would you try to kill yourself anyways?"

"Because the baseball god has thrown me away...With my arm like this I can't play baseball so I'm worthless. I might as well just die."

"You are an idiot!" Ouch, Yamamoto remembered hearing that line before.

"Hah hah...So I'm such an idiot that you of all people would call me an idiot? That's why all I had was baseball!"

"I am stupid, but I'm not an idiot like you! I would never kill myself! How would others react if I died?!"

"...!...Dad." he had almost forgotten. The jock thought back to his father. If he died just as his mom had, who would stay with his father? His father would be left alone.

"I would never kill myself…" Ieyatsu continued, "After all…who would be Tsuna's big brother if I died!?"

"DON'T WORRY SAWADA! I'LL EXTREMELY DO IT FOR YOU!" a loud voice called from the crowd that had built up at the roof entrance.

"No you won't! Tsuna's my brother!" Ieyatsu called back.

"Pff...ha ha. No, you're right. I can't die that easily can I?" Yamamoto's face displayed a genuine smile which he had not displayed in a long while. "I won't kill myself."

"Really?" Ieyatsu felt relieved.

"Yeah~" Yamamoto gripped the fence. He lifted his foot and proceeded to climb up.

_**Snap.**_

The fence surrounding the roof broke, falling outwards.

"Is this how I'm going to die? I'm sorry dad…" Yamamoto thought, clenching his fist.

"Yamamoto!" a voice called out.

Ieyatsu took a step back and jumped. _What the hell am I doing?_ He reached out and managed to grab the baseball player. _Oh god oh god, the ground is getting closer._ The blond squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the roof of the building. He could make out a figure standing on the edge of the roof. The figure had one of his arms in a sling and was facing the other way. It seemed he was talking to someone. Suddenly, the figure started laughing and lifted himself with one arm, bringing himself on top of the fence. Then it broke.

The fence bent away from the building and fell, bringing the teen on top with it. Another figure became visible as it jumped off, grabbing the falling teen. Then both of them went tumbling down.

_Any time now. _Tsuna waited for Ieyatsu's hair to grow, curling into the shape of a spring.

…

The two figures dropped pass the 3rd floor. _Something is wrong._ Reborn was supposed to have shot the dying will bullet by now. "!_" _Tsuna realized. He couldn't sense Reborn's presence anywhere near the area! He had a special area of his hyper intuition, self-named the Reborn radar, that could detect the location of the hitman. He had developed that power through constantly going through a game of "tag" with the hitman whenever the hitman found certain papers burning in his hands. It was a survival instinct and therefore very reliable.

But he couldn't sense the infant. The two figures had reached the 2nd floor by the time Tsuna realized this and were very close to becoming red paint on the surface of the rough ground.

"...I have to save them." Tsuna's hands burst into flames. A cluster of heat built up and burned his palms but he paid it no mind and increased the flame output. He then shot himself upwards and grabbed onto the collar of Yamamoto who was conveniently holding onto his brother who had fainted halfway through and shot his other arm full of flames at the ground to slow their descent.

_**Crack. **_A crater formed on the ground from the pressure. At the center of it was 2 teens and a four-year old who was buried under them.

"Can't...Breathe." The small brunet managed to say. The black haired teen quickly got off, dragging the blond off with him.

"You...saved my life…" the jock began, "...I'm sorry for saying you were just a kid. What you had been saying was right all along. No one _really_ cared, they stood at the side and watched me stand there as I was about to do something really stupid. I really am an idiot."

"But he did right?" Tsuna pointed out.

"...That's right, he jumped off after me even though he was the one saying that he would live. Ha-ha, he's an idiot after all."

"You're both idiots."

"Yup!"

"I'm Tsuna. Takeshi, let's be friends, okay? I might be starting off but you have to go look for real friends yourself this time instead of using that facade of yours. You already have an idea on who you want to be friends with don't you?"

"...You are amazing kid...no, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, "Hey? Can you teach me how to shoot flames out from my hands ha-ha? Did you have flamethrowers attached to your arms or something?"

"Uh...I don't think you want to know, it's kind of bad for your arms. You still like baseball right? Once your arm heals you should go back to playing again." the small brunet said, hiding his burnt hands behind his back.

"Once it heals...I really was an idiot wasn't I? Thinking that everything was over just because of a broken arm."

"By the way Takeshi, do you mind not telling anyone about the flames. I don't think, uh, it is good for people to know that a four-year old, um, carries a flamethrower around."

"Ha ha, sure Tsuna!"

"Thanks." Tsuna beamed in all his happy illusion glory.

"I should be the one thanking you though…"

Tsuna smiled at the teen but deep inside he felt unsettled. He knew that the event should not have unfolded differently since the factors that led to this event in both this world and his previous world were about the same. Yet Reborn was not there and Tsuna knew he didn't do anything to cause it.

But if he didn't do anything, who did?

* * *

**Profile Updates**

* * *

_Name-_ Yamamoto Takeshi

_Age-_ 14

_Status-_ Alive. One arm handicapped at the moment.

_Mental Capacity-_ An idiot

_Physical Capacity-_ His face always has a smile on it, however, it can't spawn flowers and bunnies like mine!

_Additional Notes-_

-Very oblivious

-Appeared at 2 am in the morning to ask Ieyatsu to be his friend

-Gave me a box of tuna sushi. Really Takeshi?

* * *

_Name-_ Sasagawa Ryohei

_Age-_ 15

_Status-_ Alive

_Mental Capacity-_ Boxing. His head is extremely hollow.

_Physical Capacity-_ _Extremely_ fit.

_Additional Notes-_

-Brother of Sasagawa Kyoko

-A main factor of deafness. Buy earplugs.

* * *

Honestly, I could have stuck a lot of Japanese terms in this fic but it seems that a lot of the community don't understand all the Japanese terms so...I kept it to REALLY common terms such as honorifics and terms that I feel help characterize the characters.

1\. Ohayou Gozaimasu - A formal way to say Good Morning. A Gokudera who does not say this is not a Gokudera.

2\. Teme - A rude way of saying you. Once again I cannot imagine Gokudera NOT saying it so...

I'm pretty sure I don't need to explain Juudaime since if you are reading this fic you should have actually watched/read the anime/manga.

And everyone knows that nii-san and onii-san means big brother right? Right?

* * *

Is it just me, or did I end this chapter with a serious tone? O: I feel so proud of myself!

I have such an urge to spoil stuff but I won't. I won't. I won't...

**I thank you guys that Favorited, Followed and/or Reviewed this story. Love you~**


	7. A cow, a horse and a turtle

You would think that I would write faster since I had a week off from school huh? Well it's just the opposite, I had trouble writing this chapter. There were so many distractions such as relatives coming over, my mom trying to get stuff prepared for New Years(the Chinese one) and my cousins watching Alvin and the Chipmunks in my living room. Yeah.

Not to mention the fact that I wake up at 12 in the afternoon everyday. You can't really blame me though! It's a sin not to sleep until the afternoon when there is no school!

But yeah, distractions aside. I tried to tune everyone out by downloading most of the KHR anime OP and ED songs and blasting it at high volumes with my headphones on. And that's how you guys have this chapter.

**Okay, so if you can't tell already the timeline is kind of messed up. That's because of some changes such as last chapter when Bianchi appeared earlier. That is because since Tsuna already did the poison cooking on Ieyatsu, Reborn might as well call her over earlier to tutor Ieyatsu which was different from having Bianchi hear news about Reborn and coming in to kill the Decimo candidate. See? Messed up timeline because of some action changes, same events. Just wanted to say this so you know I won't skip characters, they just appear at different orders.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

**Chapter 6- A cow, a horse and a turtle**

"Um, is it three?"

"Wrong"

_**BOOM. **_An explosion filled the room.

"Next."

"...Four?"

"Correct."

"Oh thank god…"

"But you answered too slow."

_**BOOM.**_

Tsuna walked over the charred corpse of his brother and headed towards the fedora-wearing infant.

"You seem to be in a bad mood, is something wrong Reborn?" the brunet asked.

"Tsuna! What are you doing here?!" the charcoal lump said, springing to his feet, "You're injured! You should be resting in bed!"

"Nii-san, it's a _burn_." The brunet pointed out incredulously.

"Baka-Yatsu, it's a _burn_." Reborn supplied helpfully.

"A burn can get worse!" the blonde argued, "It could develop into a serious disease! Like...leukemia…"

"..." Tsuna turned away from his brother and towards the infant instead, "I didn't know they dropped an atomic bomb on the town without somehow blowing the buildings and all the people in it sky high."

"I don't know Tsuna…" the infant replied, "I guess Baka-Yatsu here needs more _tutoring._"

_**Bang. **_A bullet lodged itself into the wall of the room followed by a book titled "101 FUN training methods by Lal Mirch".

"Reborn...are you _sure _there is nothing wrong?" the brunet asked, a bit worried.

"Nothing's wrong."

_**BOOM.**_

"But I didn't even say anything yet!" Ieyatsu wailed.

To be honest, something was wrong. Reborn was irritated, no, beyond irritated. It did not help that the suspicious figure Reborn was following managed to get away from _**him, **_the greatest hitman in the world, nor the fact that the figure was clearly trying to lead him away from somewhere and he _fell _for it. Not to repeat himself, but Reborn is the greatest hitman in the world and he does not simply _fall_ for something. Yet there he was, following some person he didn't even know while his student almost turned into a splattered pile of flesh and blood. Stupid rusty gates. _Furthermore,_ He didn't even know who saved them. Apparently it was someone cool...and _cute_, that was all he got from a crazy teen who was laughing after he almost died.

Reborn took out a card the figure had tossed to him before he suddenly disappeared. It was fucken _checkered _patterned, coupled by scribbles of rainbows in fucken _crayons_. If the cursing was not a giveaway on the fact that he was pissed; he was _talking to himself_. Seriously, what the hell?

That.

_**BOOM.**_

Piece.

_**BOOM.**_

"Owwww!"

of.

_**BOOM.**_

shit.

_**BOOM.**_

"I'm dying!"

Dares make fun of.

_**BOOM.**_

"I got some band-aids nii-san!"

Me!

_**BOOM.**_

"Kupya!" a scream echoed from the window followed by a loud thud on the grounds below.

…

"Baka-Yatsu, here's another set of questions." the infant said, bringing out a stack of sheets.

"Hold on, Reborn?! I think there was something on that tree." Ieyatsu pointed out, "It looked like a cow."

"Baka-Yatsu, cows _do not_ grow on trees."

"I didn't say they grow on trees! It looked like it was on the tree branch and pointing a gun at you while standing on two legs."

_**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**_

Silence.

"Ah, much better." Reborn thought.

"Gahahaha!" a small figure slammed the door of the room open, "Long time no see Reborn! It is me, Lambo!"

"Alright Baka-Yatsu, stop sleeping and answer these new set of questions." the hitman said, pulling out a large stack of paper which reminded Tsuna of -shiver- paperwork.

"Reborn! the cow is right there!" Ieyatsu pointed at the five-year old child who just appeared in front of his door.

"And for this question it is best if you use this formula…"

"Hey! Don't ignore me, I'll kill you dammit!"

"But note that it doesn't work in a few cases such as…" the infant said while tossing the cow-child into the wall.

"T-that hurt. I m-must have tripped on something." the child sniffled, "I, Lambo-san, 5 year old, from Italy, a hitman from the Bovino famiglia, tripped! Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, Just tripped!"

"R-Reborn! The cow is trying to introduce itself!"

"Baka-Yatsu, I told you not to stutter."

Tsuna didn't really feel like dealing with what was happening, plus he would prefer if most of the house(specifically his room) remained intact, so he left the room. Making his way to his room, he went to his bed and crawled under it.

"Lets see…" the brunet felt around the area in search of something he remembered stashing somewhere… His hands brushed past a smooth black chest labeled "Blackmail material" and reached a wooden chest labeled "Bribes." Pulling the wooden chest out, the child rummaged through the contents. Hmm...dynamite, marshmallows, a doll that looks strangely like Hibird...oh there it was. Finding what he was looking for, the child made his way back to his brother's room.

"Oh, what may this be?" the cow said, holding a circular object in his hand, "Die Reborn!"

_Sigh_. Tsuna walked up to the cow and pulled the object out of the air just as it left the cow's hand. He then walked up to the window and threw the grenade out. _**BOOM.**_ An explosion occurred outside. The sounds of tires and metal crashing could be heard.

"You! What do you think you are doing to Lambo-san's-"

Tsuna stuck his hands out in front of Lambo. On his palms were some grape candy.

The occupants of the Sawada household grew by one.

* * *

"You arrived earlier than I expected."

"Actually, I was already headed to Japan when you called." the blond laughed. The infant he was talking to raised an eyebrow but pressed no further.

"You know what I called you for?"

"To help your current student find the perfect weapon and fighting style."

"That's correct."

"I understand what you're asking Reborn, but it's only been a while since you've taken on this new student of yours, you don't normally move so fast, right?" the young man asked.

"I have my reasons." Reborn said, tilting his fedora a bit, "Just do it Dino."

"Alright, I won't ask."

"Good. Now make yourself comfortable until he arrives."

"I already am!" Within a few seconds a black armchair appeared. The blond sat on the chair and intertwined his fingers in between each other. "Hey hey Reborn? Doesn't this make me look more like a boss?"

"Shut up Dame-Dino."

"How mean."

"Clumsy-Dino, Baka-Dino, Useless-without-subordinates-Dino."

"At least let me look good in front of my new little bro!"

"I'll think about it."

"Should I bring some tea?" a voice cut in.

"Ah that would be nic-wait when did you get here?!"

"I was here the whole time Mister."

"He was here the whole time Useless-Can't-Sense-A-Four-Year-Old-Dino."

The blonde stared at the small brunet seated calmly to the left of him. The brunet stared at him with large, wide eyes.

"Um, who are you?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ieyatsu is my nii-san!" the brunet cheerfully responded.

"Eh? My little bro has a little bro?"

"Eh? My nii-san has a nii-san?" Tsuna returned, "Then I'll call you Dino-nii!"

"Eh, uh, okay." Dino had no idea what was going on.

"I'll go get the tea then!" Tsuna hopped onto his feet and gracefully skipped towards the door, leaving the area behind him spawning flowers.

"Wait." the infant suddenly interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Can you even make tea?"

Tsuna smiled.

"..."

"Just get coffee."

"Okay!"

* * *

Ieyatsu expected to come home to the beautiful warmth and sunshine that his little brother tended to expel around the Sawada household. He certainly did not expect to come home to find a group of rough, dangerous looking men all wearing black-suits and ties.

"I'm sorry but I can only let Sawada family members pass through right now." one of the men in black who looked like a side character said.

"I am Sawada Ieyatsu."

"You are?!" the man exclaimed in disbelief. How rude. Ieyatsu could think of only one reason these people would be here.

"Reborn!" Ieyatsu called as he ran up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door open, he found himself staring at a young man with blond hair. The man was sitting on a large, comfy chair while wearing a heavy coat. Tattoos were somewhat visible on his neck and his left hand.

"Yo Vongola! Cavallone's 10th boss, Dino, is here to see you!" the man greeted.

"...what?" Ieyatsu stared at the man as if he grew another head.

"He's no good!" the man suddenly bursted out laughing, "He doesn't have the aura."

"The way he presents himself is horrible." he continued.

"There is no sense of anticipation."

"He doesn't seem ambitious either."

"His legs are short." Reborn added.

"He looks unlucky too."

"And he still sleeps with a stuffed lion." another voice piped in.

"Reborn! Who are these guys? And why are you carrying a tray larger than yourself Tsuna?! What if you burn yourself again!" the teen said. He frantically removed the large tray covering the brunet underneath it, careful not to drop the the three large mugs placed on top of it.

"Dino was my former student and your senior."

"Huh?" Ieyatsu lamely responded.

"Don't let the things I just said get you down Vongola Decimo." Dino said, "Before I met Reborn my capabilities as a boss were zero too."

"I taught Dino how to be a mafia boss before I came here." Reborn informed.

"Really?"

"When I was first told that I was to be the next boss of the Cavallone famiglia I thought that the boss should go eat shit." Dino calmly stated, "But now I'm the boss of 5,000 family members!"

"Basically, no one cared about what you said." Ieyatsu pointed out.

"Pretty much!" the man cheerfully agreed.

"Now that we're done explaining things to Baka-Yatsu, the coffee." Reborn held his hands out.

"Here you go Reborn!" Tsuna said, reaching up on his tippy-toes to grab a mug off of the tray his brother was holding before handing it to the infant.

"Oh well, he seems nice enough." Ieyatsu thought, "For a mafia boss."

"So Dino-san…" Ieyatsu began.

"Dino-san is too formal!"

"Okay, so Dino…"

"Here you go Dino-nii!" Tsuna interrupted, handing Dino a mug of coffee.

"Thanks! So what were you saying Ieyatsu?" Dino asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nevermind you easily manipulated(like you're one to talk) klutzy looking mafia boss."

"Eh?! How did I go from Dino-san to easily-manipulated-klutzy-looking-mafia boss?" the young mafia boss exclaimed.

"You've just met yet you've already left a bad impression on him, Useless-Dino." Reborn said.

"But I didn't even do anything yet!"

"Exactly."

"Eh?"

Tsuna blinked innocently.

* * *

"So...why are we suddenly at school again?" Ieyatsu asked.

"Dino -Ieyatsu glared at the poor mafia boss- wants to check whether your famiglia is loyal and trustworthy so we are here to conduct a test." Reborn helpfully supplied.

"A test?"

"A mafia entrance test, I've already called your famiglia here." the infant said.

"My famiglia? Wait you mean my friends?!"

"Yes. By the way failing the test equals death."

"Reborn!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Juudaime!"

"Yo Yatsu!"

Two teens called as they ran towards the group.

"Teme! How dare you talk to Juudaime so rudely!" the silver-haired one yelled.

"Ha ha! I just thought it would be a nice nickname!" the black-haired one laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, it isn't exactly a nice nickname." Ieyatsu pointed out.

"Oh okay. Then I'll just call you Ieyatsu!"

"And I'll call you Juudaime!"

"You already are." Ieyatsu sweatdropped.

"Hayato."

"Yes Reborn-san?" Gokudera's eyes shown with respect.

"I called you here to commence a family entrance test." the hitman said, "Since you are a mid-range fighter you will stay here and assist me while Baka-Yatsu and Takeshi dodge the projectiles we send their way."

"T-to Juudaime?" the bomber hesitated.

"Just focus on blowing up Takeshi."

"I'm on it Reborn!" Gokudera immediately started throwing dynamite at the baseball player standing next to the boss candidate.

"Reborn!" Ieyatsu yelled.

"Ha ha, this is kind of fun!~" Yamamoto laughed as the dynamite was followed by several knives, "Wow, those knives look so real!"

"They are real!" Ieyatsu screamed as he started running around and dodging the projectiles.

"Next is a bowgun." the hitman said as he let loose a barrage of arrows.

"Gahaha! Found you! Die Reborn!" a certain cow appeared and started shooting missiles out of a large missile launcher he was carrying.

[Insert Dynamite]

"Next is the submachine gun." the hitman announced.

"I'll take the rocket launcher!" a brunet pipped in.

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera bowed, dynamites in hand.

"Hayato, the dynamites are about to blow up."

"Of course, I'll take care of it Tsuna-sama!" the bomber threw the dynamites at the baseball player. Reborn pulled the trigger. Tsuna launched the rockets.

_**BOOM. BANG. BOOM.**_

"Ow!" Ieyatsu screamed.

"Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed.

Reborn whistled. "Nice aim."

"As expected of Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera complimented.

"Can't we stop yet?!" Ieyatsu begged.

"No."

_**BOOM. **_The missiles struck.

"Gahaha!"

"EXTREME!" a figure ran straight through the missiles.

"Ryohei-san?" Ieyatsu called out.

"Oh yeah, I called him too." Reborn informed, "Time to move on."

"Oh thank god-" Ieyatsu began.

Reborn suddenly pulled out a...turtle?

"Enzo?!" Dino frantically searched his jacket but could not find what he was looking for.

"Tsuna."

"Here Reborn!" the brunet responded, pulling out several water bottles from who knows where. The infant and child poured the water onto the turtle the infant had tossed onto the floor. The once-small turtle quickly expanded until it reached the size of a car.

"RAWR"

"Did that turtle just go rawr?!"

"Hold on guys! I'll handle this!" Dino yelled, pulling out his whip.

_Whack. _

"Ow!" Ieyatsu rubbed his face where it was just smacked by a whip.

"I must have slipped…" Dino said sheepishly.

"Teme! How dare you do that to-" Gokudera yelled until he was also smacked by a whip.

"My bad!"

"..." Tsuna jumped back, dodging the whip.

"Sorry!" Dino called out.

_Whack._ He smacked himself in the face.

"RAWR!"

"The UMA is angry at your stupidity Bucking Horse!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"So that's a UMA?" Yamamoto laughed.

"DOES IT EXTREMELY BOX?" Ryohei yelled.

"It's a boxer." Reborn stated.

"An UMA boxer." Tsuna added.

"EXTREME!"

"No!" Dino frantically said, "That's my pet turtle!"

"You mean your 30-feet-tall pet turtle?!" Ieyatsu screamed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei attempted to box with the turtle.

"Ha ha! It looks so real!" Yamamoto laughed at the sidelines.

"Discovery of a UMA boxer turtle…-mumble mumble-" Gokudera quickly started taking notes in a notebook he suddenly took out from jacket.

"Tol-er-ate." Lambo sniffled in the background before running off.

"Enzo is so cute~" Tsuna smiled.

"It could use some more spikes here and there though." Reborn speculated.

"Reborn!" Ieyatsu and Dino called out at the same time.

"RAWR!" Enzo took a bite out of the gates.

"For damaging school property I will bite you to death!" A skylark entered the fray.

"Ow!" The prefect smashed a blonde herbivore with his tonfa.

"That's dangerous." The prefect swung at the other blonde herbivore holding the whip.

"Hibari." Reborn smirked smugly.

"Kyoya." Tsuna waved cheerfully.

"Hn." Hibari nodded stiffly... and went back to biting the herbivores to death.

"Ha ha!"

"Teme!"

"EXTREME!"

"RAWR!"

Five herbivores and a turtle ended up in the hospital.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital."

"Are you worried Reborn?"

_**Bang.**_

"I was just kidding!" the blonde waved his hands in front of himself.

"What are you here for?" the hitman looked up at his former student who was wrapped head-to-toe in bandages.

"Remember when I said that I was already headed to Japan when you called?" Dino asked.

"I might have recalled something like that."

"Well...the truth is...I was actually sent here by the ninth."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Didn't your father already kick the bucket?"

"I don't mean my father! I mean Vongola Nono."

"...What?" Reborn's expression darkened. He had a bad feeling about this.

"A while ago Aria had a vision-"

"Aria, as in the sky arcobaleno, boss of the arcobaleno and the Giglio Nero, that Aria?"

"Yes that Aria. She had a vision about the Vongola so she decided she should inform us-"

"Hold on. Since when did Aria have visions about the _Vongola_. The only way that would happen is if she were somehow involved with the Vongola or if she _will_ be involved with the Vongola in the future…"

"The Giglio Nero is not involved with the Vongola in any way yet if that was what you were wondering." Dino informed, "But the vision does concern the Vongola."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "What is the vision."

"Aria had a vision about ice melting and a man being freed from the ice." the mummy stated.

"..."

"A few days ago, half of the Vongola rings has gone missing…"

"How long do we have?"

"I'm not sure but Nono said that the man hasn't escaped yet."

"So we have at least a month…" the hitman started to formulate training plans. It might not be a bad idea to ask Lal Mirch for some ideas.

"And as for why I'm here…"

Reborn looked up at the blonde. The blonde reached into his coat.

"I'm here to bring you this." Dino said, pulling out a beautiful black box. The Vongola crest was engraved on top of the box.

"...That's." Dino removed the lid. Reborn stared at the contents.

"The Vongola Rings."

* * *

_At a certain hospital Room._

"So you were staying at Namimori Hospital."

"Are you here to visit me?"

The child stared as the man in front of him opened his violet eyes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

* * *

**Profile Updates**

* * *

_Name:_ Lambo Bovino

_Age:_ 5

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Grape candy

_Physical Capacity:_ Cow

_Additional Notes:_

-Found squirrels nesting in his hair. Threw grenades at them when they ran off with his candy.

* * *

_Name:_ Dino Cavallone

_Age:_ 22

_Status:_ Mummy

_Mental Capacity:_ Traumatized by Reborn's "tutoring"

_Physical Capacity:_ Clumsy without subordinates around

_Additional Notes:_

* * *

_Name:_ Enzo

_Age:_ 9

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Rawr

_Physical Capacity:_ Sponge turtle

_Additional Notes:_

-Can grow as large as a house

-Water activates its hormones

* * *

-As for whether Enzo goes rawr, I don't know because he didn't get subtitles when he roared in the anime. But since it's my fic I thought, what the heck, I have the right to make a turtle go rawr.

-Okay so Dino's manga name is Cavallone and his anime name is Chiavarone. Apparently the anime producers decided they preferred calling his family Chiavarone but I personally prefer Cavallone(might have something to do with having read the manga first) so I'll use Cavallone.

* * *

This manga has too many characters -sob-

Ok so I'm not going straight into the ring battles yet. Dw, I'm not skipping the Kokuyo Arc...it's just gonna be..."short" :P -wink nudge-

**So this fic has reached 300 followers o.o Wao, and it hasn't even been a month yet. I love you guys~**

**And I love you favoriters and reviewers too~**

**Honestly your reviews are fun to read along with your speculations and reactions.**

**Someone mentioned something about a pedo?! XD But no, it's not that type of fic...besides, Tsuna and Reborn could easily "deal" with a pedo.**

**And I thought I might as well mention it but the questions about who gets the guardians etc. etc. is going to be answered soon :D We are nearing those chapters. I wonder if it will be considered a twist or not?**


	8. Side Stories 1

So this is not a chapter but two side stories. I know, what the hell. I've been working on the next chapter but I'm also working on two projects and I kinda cut my fingers doing one of the projects so I was too lazy to type much ._. Okay, yeah, I was an idiot for trying to use scissors like a box cutter but I didn't have a damn box cutter!

Well anyways I decided I might as well post these side stories up to keep you guys busy while I work on the next chapter since the ideas for these chapters have already been developed~...Okay I'll stop procrastinating and go work on the next chapter now...

If you haven't already noticed, I will go back and correct errors I find in previously posted chapters. Just recently I realized I kept calling Tsuna a brunette even though that is a term for brown haired girls(lol sorry Tsuna). Brunet is the correct term for males so I fixed it :D Random found errors will randomly be fixed including this and future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

**Side Stories 1-**

Note:

The first omake/side story was something I meant to put in chapter 4 but did not fit in with the story so I took it out. I decided to write it out and post it as a side story here.

The second omake is base off of **Lilinanade**'s review asking "What was Nana's reaction to Tsuna's poison cooking?" Well here it is :D

By the way, Jii-chan/Jii-san means grandfather.

* * *

**Poison Cooking-**

_~This event took place before a certain crime committed by a banana peel.~_

It was a peaceful day. There was, for once, little paperwork and no Spartan tutor around(he was currently on vacation to a military facility where he could "train" the students there to his heart's content). The Vongola Decimo leaned back in his comfy arm chair and closed his eyes. Hayato is currently working on battle tactics, Lambo is sleeping, Kyoya is visiting Namimori, Mukuro went on a mission with Chrome, Ryohei is being extreme in Hawaii where he was having his honeymoon with Hana, and Takeshi is being Takeshi. _Ah. How peaceful._

Tsuna did not know when he started to doze off, but he was snapped awake by the slamming of his beautiful door. The door, _Primo's door which miraculously lasted ten generations,_ snapped off its hinges. _No! More paperwork! _Tsuna groaned, slamming his face on his desk.

"Hahahaha! Whoops! My bad!" The offending blonde laughed, rubbing his right hand on the back of his head.

Tsuna glared at his father, er, the ex-external advisor as he boldly entered his office. He had a strong urge to launch several x-burners, x-cannons and the expensive antique vase on his desk at the carefree man. However, there was someone with a stronger killing intent directed at the man so Tsuna just leaned back in his nice, comfy arm chair and pulled out a strawberry cake he had stashed in a drawer of his desk just this morning. He took a bite out of the cake as he enjoyed the show.

"You." A dark aura perpetrated the room as a figure wearing a black mantle materialized among a wave of flames. "Did you just break _my_ door?"

"P-Primo…" Iemitsu shivered as he slowly backed away.

"G's bullets and arrows, Lampo's lightning, Asari's swordplay, Knuckle's fists, Alaude's violence and Daemon. fucken. Spade." Giotto listed with a _way_ too pleasant smile on his face. "This door survived all of those natural disasters."

Iemitsu started sweating bullets. He immediately turned to dive out of the door but found himself being held back by a strong grip on the collar of his shirt.

"T-Tuna fish!" Iemitsu pleaded for help. Tsuna tilted his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow towards his father.

"Did you want some cake too former external adviser?" the brunet asked, "I apologize but you will have to find your own cake. You can have a slice though jii-chan." Tsuna handed Giotto a slice of the strawberry cake.

"Why thank you Tsu-kun!" Vongola Primo happily exclaimed, grabbing the plate from the brunet with his free hand. The apparition of flames gently placed the dish on the edge of Decimo's desk in order to deal with the matter at hand. He stared at the cowering man in front of him.

"W-wait, j-jii-san." Iemitsu tried to appease the first Vongola boss. A tick mark appeared on Giotto's forehead.

"Who said you could call me that?" Giotto raised his hand threateningly. "Burning Axle."

"Wha? That isn't fair! Playing favorites." Whatever gave Iemitsu the idea that he would be able to copy the Decimo's guilt-trip tactics was a mystery. He was clearly missing an important factor, the face.

Tsuna stuck a piece of cake into his mouth. He couldn't contain the smile that played on his face as the cream melted on his tongue. It wasn't as if Giotto was able to use his full power without a human body anyways so he wouldn't need to worry about the death of one blonde idiot which could lead to his mother's sadness. No, all he had to do was send that blonde idiot to Shamal where he would get patched up with a bit of spit and shipped back to his mother.

"Huh, isn't Iemitsu supposed to be here?" a new voice said.

"He was. Come to think of it, what was he here for anyways?" Vongola Decimo straightened himself as a pink-haired woman walked into the room, past the scorched front of his office. He didn't put his cake down though.

"Well I was originally going to tell you about the plans but he insisted on telling you himself." Bianchi informed, flicking her hair coolly into the hair.

"Plans?" the Decimo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. You've been nominated to provide the cake for Iemitsu's birthday party."

"Excuse me?!" the brunet exclaimed, "I have to provide a _cake_ for his birthday?"

"I believe that is what I said."

"A cake?"

"Yes. According to Kyoko and Haru, you have an extensive knowledge about cakes. The girls are already planning the decorations though so cake duty falls on you."

"I have to give that man _cake?!_" the brunet repeated, "Please tell me it is optional."

"Unless you want to tell Maman yourself that you won't be making your father cake then no it is not optional."

Bianchi was right, there was no way he could break that news to his mother. The brunet mourned for whatever cake he would have to give to his father.

_But wait a second…_ They didn't say _what_ type of cake he had to provide now did they? An evil gleam flashed in Tsuna's eyes.

"Neh Bianchi?" the now-sadistic brunet asked with an overly-happy tone in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me to cook?"

A moment passed and an equally smug look passed over the pink-haired woman's face.

"Follow me." she said as she led the brunet to the kitchen.

That was the birth of Sawada Tsunayoshi's poison cooking.

* * *

**The Three's cooking-**

Nana had come back from her neighbor's house to find her older son sprawled out unconscious on the doorway. He was twitching and frothing from the mouth. Walking over her older son's body, Nana went to the kitchen and saw her younger son sitting across from a baby wearing a suit and a fedora. It turned out that the baby was the home tutor she had called that morning, my how young he was! He was such a _sweet_ child too, helping her bring Ieyatsu up to his room(dragging him up the stairs and having his head bang against each step).

She didn't question any of those events, however she did wonder…

"Ara Tsu-kun, what happened to all the food you cooked? Did you offer it to our guest?" Nana asked.

"No, nii-san ate it all!" her adorable son said.

"My, Yat-kun must have really liked your cooking!"

"Mhmm! He liked it so much he fainted!" the brunet beamed.

"That's nice!" Nana hummed, "I'll go make dinner then since Ieyatsu ate all of your food, okay Tsu-kun?"

"Okay!"

A mother, a four-year old and an infant sat down for dinner. A blonde laid on his bed suffering from food poisoning.

The next day Nana found herself staring at a beautiful pink-haired woman. On sight, she could feel that they were kindred spirits. Nana looked from the woman to her younger son who had recently joined their kind and back at the woman. There was only one thing to do.

"Let's take this to the kitchen."

The woman stared at the mother. The mother stared back. The child looked on with large, brown eyes. They then looked at the pile of food on the table. On one end of the table sat a beautiful pile of Japanese dishes. The middle of the table held a collection of purple-ish, rotten looking Italian food. At the other end of the table were miniature bowls of both Japanese and Italian dishes.

Now Nana was not cruel, just kind of oblivious that purple goo and worms was a bad sign on food. Therefore, she invited several neighbors over to dispose of the food. The neighbors were excited at the prospect of eating her godly food(famous throughout the town) and gladly came over. Let's just say that a few of them were lucky with their choices and others earned a paid trip to the afterlife. However, the author is not allowed to kill anyone off outside of the main story, even side characters, so they just got sent to the hospital.

As Nana stared at the writhing bodies of her neighbors, she could only think one thing: _Why did her son take after Bianchi's cooking rather than hers? _No she was not jealous...okay she was jealous. She had hoped to impart her skills onto her son but instead found him having developed a cooking style unlike hers. Both Tsuna's cooking and Bianchi's cooking had given their neighbors the same reaction. Oh how lonely she felt.

"Maybe I should have Bianchi teach me her style of cooking." Nana considered.

Tsuna frantically shot down the idea. Dying once was enough thank you very much.

* * *

**Even though this is a side chapter with side stories I'll still be spamming my thanks to you favoriters, followers and reviewers. Thank you~**

**This fic had reached over 100 reviews :D Thanks, they were fun to read...though I still refuse to post any spoilers. Some of you guys are scary though, your guessing skills that is. How do you guess certain things I do not remember giving away correctly? What are those things? I'm not saying yet!**

To **rainbowsandcottoncandies** Happy CNY to you too! I can say that since it is not a spoiler :D But your PMs are blocked so I will wish you one here instead.


	9. Hospitalization

That took a while but I'm finally done with this chapter :D I'm pretty much finished with one of my projects so that is, thankfully, less stressful on me.

I was trying to re-read the manga for KHR and only after a few days did I realize that the slow loading of the pages was the site I was using, not my computer. Ha ha...awkward.

So I actually had a bit of trouble with this chapter and after getting stuck for a while I realized I might have crammed a bit too much info which was why I felt it was weird and didn't flow so I ended up rewriting it :P Not sure If I am satisfied with this chapter but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow since I don't plan on doing anything tomorrow~ It's my birthday so I'll be out for a bit, didn't want to stall this chapter any longer.

I should stop stalling now too and let you read. I hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Hospitalization**

"Juudaime!"

"Yo Ieyatsu!"

"We're here to visit!"

"Uh...thanks."

The three males beamed.

"But you guys are right next door." Ieyatsu pointed out.

"And I will travel all 6 feet to meet you Juudaime!" the silverette said, his eyes shining as a bandage drooped over his right eye. The teen violently brushed the offending piece of fabric away so he could see his juudaime clearly.

"Ha ha, don't worry about the details." the black-hair teen with a large red mark on his face laughed. He had bandages over both his arms and his recently-healed arm was probably broken again. Splotches of blood were visible through the bandages. "It's only natural to visit someone who is injured no matter where you are!"

"...Have you looked in a mirror?" the blond teen deadpanned.

"Now now, can't you just be happy for our company?" Dino placated. He was completely wrapped in bandages. Hibari seemed to really hate him.

"I can be except for yours."

"My little bro is so cold." the mafia boss sobbed. The blond teen really didn't like him. Seriously, what did he do?

"Oh god those three are so hot." A couple of nurses whispered, huddled in front of the doorway.

"This won't do Sawada Ieyatsu! Stop seducing the nurses!" a sharp-eyed nurse with lips curved up like a duck said. (AN: Yes, I really hate this nurse :/)

"_I_ am not seducing them!"

"You cause a disturbance and then talk rudely to a nurse? I can kick you out you know?" the chief nurse snarled.

"Teme! How DARE you disrespect Juudaime! I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" the bomber yelled, pulling out dynamites.

"Y-you, Sawada Ieyatsu! I'll have you kicked out for yelling, cursing and illegally possessing weapons!"

"Like I said! Not. Me."

"Such an unlikeable brat, what did your parents teach you? No, they are probably as bad as you. Now that I think about it, a while ago you were visited by your brother right? Under your influence he must be a spoilt, selfish kid!"

The temperature of the room dropped several degrees. Yamamoto smiled darkly...before quickly retreating to the edge of the room. Gokudera pulled out even more dynamites...but also stepped back. Dino stood there obliviously.

"Did you just insult Tsuna you fucken ugly bitch?" Ieyatsu glared. A dark aura formed around him as he smirked. Dino decided to follow the two teens to the edge of the room. Sure Reborn had a scary smirk, but that was downplayed by his infant body. Ieyatsu's was more sadistic like...like Hibari's! Not to mention he was reaching for the nearest object which was a...scalpel...

"That's it! I am kicking you out." The nurse shrieked. Her face was fuming as she stole glances at the mirror that belonged to the other patient sharing the room.

"Better yet," Reborn smirked, making Ieyatsu lower the scalpel. "You can move him to a different room, say, one with Hib-"

"Huh? Are you another one of Sawada's siblings? What an annoying brat!" the suicidal nurse said.

"..." A shadow passed over Reborn's face. "Do it."

Ieyatsu raised the scalpel again.

"Eh?! Isn't anyone going to stop him?" Dino panicked.

"Ha ha, it's just a game right?" Yamamoto's smile looked really fake.

"That bitch DARES to insult Tsuna-sama! I want to blow her fucken head off myself but I must give Juudaime the honors…" Gokudera grumbled, lighting up and blowing out his dynamites repeatedly.

"He'll get put in jail!"

"So? You're a mafia boss, cover it up." the bomber growled.

"Oh yeah. Okay, carry on." Dino leaned against the wall as he took Enzo out from his coat so that his turtle could also enjoy the show. Enzo slipped out of his shell(which had a band-aid stuck on top) and turned toward the source of the killer aura.

"Ha ha, I wish I had popcorn but the sushi dad brought will have to do." The jock said as he pulled out a large plate of sushi.

"What the hell?! That's Tuna sushi!" the silver-haired teen yelled.

"Yes it is?"

"Stupid baseball freak! I'll protect Tsuna-sama from your impure motives!"

"Ha ha. What?"

"Oh! I always wanted to try authentic Japanese sushi!" Dino interrupted.

"Shut up Bucking horse!"

"Herbivores."

The door slammed open to reveal a scowling Skylark.

"H-Hibari-san!" the nurse shivered. "What m-may I do for you?"

"Hn."

"Ahaha...I think that means he doesn't want to talk to us herbivores." Dino chuckled.

"Hibari, what do you need?" Reborn asked.

"Hn. The omnivore said a herbivore was holding something interesting." the prefect obliged.

"Interesting?" Reborn's eyes glinted.

"Omnivore?" Dino questioned.

"Hn."

"Now that I think about it, when I saw Tsuna-sama this morning..."

"Wait, Tsuna visited you? Why didn't he visit me?!" Ieyatsu interrupted with a shocked expression.

"He handed me this." Gokudera continued, taking a shiny object out of his side pocket. The object was visible for 3 seconds before it disappeared from the bomber's grasp. Hibari stared at the object before pressing a small button located to the right of the device.

[-Stupid baseball freak, why was I put in the same room as you?]

[Maa~ Maa~]

"A tape recorder." Reborn stated.

"Hn…"

"Tape recorder? It was recording since that time...Kyoya, turn it off!" Dino panicked.

"Herbivore." he growled menacingly, "I will bite you to death." The prefect pulled out his tonfas in order to bite the herbivore who had the nerve to not only order him around, but also call him by his name.

"I guess I don't have a choice..." The mafia boss took out his whip. "I'll have to make you give m-"

[The kid sure knows how to play a game, those weapons looked so real!]

[Stupid baseball freak, they were real!]

[Ha ha! I didn't know you were the type to play along with kids.]

[Teme! Reborn-san is a respectable hitman, he doesn't _play_ around. He does everything perfectly!]

[It seems it actually isn't true. I heard a rumor that Reborn had a crush on some woman named Luce, but she was already married! The number one hitman couldn't seduce that woman.]

"Uh...bye!" Dino made a break for the door. _**Bang!**_ A bullet embedded itself in the wall right next to the retreating blond.

"Soon-to-be-dead Dino, who said that?" the infant glared. A strong bloodlust was released from the small body.

"W-well…I can't just-"

_**Bang!**_

"It was Skull!"

"Tsk. Of course it was." The infant tilted his fedora down a bit as he continued shooting at his former student.

"You guys look like you are having so much fun!" A brunette girl opened the door with a bright smile on her face. She watched on as a mummy ran around in circles with a baby shooting at his feet.

"Kyoko-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Ieyatsu asked with a red face. He dropped the scalpel which impaled the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm here to see you." she said cheerfully.

"Me?! Someone pinch me."

"Gladly." the infant kicked the teen onto the floor.

"Ow! Reborn, I said pinch not kick." The blond teen rubbed his head where a red mark started to appear.

"Are you okay Ieyatsu-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm o-okay!"

"That's good! Here, have some chocolates, the hospital food probably tastes bad right?" the brunette said, taking out a white box. She opened the lid to reveal several round chocolates with lines drawn in with white cream.

"T-thank you!" the blond took a piece of chocolate and ate it. His eyes lit up. "This taste really good!...and kind of familiar..."

**Bam.** A solid sound rang through the room as the teen made contact with the floor, hard. His face was implanted just 2 milimeters away from the scalpel and his body started twitching.

"..." Reborn lowered his gun. "Where did you get those chocolates from?"

"A cute child asked me to give it to Ieyatsu-kun." the oblivious brunette beamed.

"Did that cute child happen to spawn a trial of rainbows and flowers?" the hitman asked.

"No." the brunette shook her head. "He spawned bunnies."

"I'm sure he did."

"I ran into him when I was going to visit onii-chan and he asked me to bring it to Ieyatsu-kun."

[EXTREME!]

[Shut up Turf-top!]

[Maa~ Maa~]

"In fact that sounds like onii-chan!"

"Ha ha, he's in the room next door." the baseball player informed.

"Ah, thank you Yamamoto-kun! I'll go see him now." Kyoko said, turning to leave. "Oh! Before I forget, that child asked me to hand this to you Reborn-chan."

The brunette pulled out a letter and handed it to the infant.

"Thanks." the infant said, tilting his fedora a bit.

"You're welcome Reborn-chan." she giggled as she walked towards the door. The brunette waved before heading off to see her brother. The moment she disappeared, the infant's innocent face dropped. He neatly opened the letter with a letter opener that Leon transformed into.

**Hi Reborn!**

**I thought it would be fun to try this matchmaking thing for once.**

**Though I'm 99.97% sure it will fail since nii-san is an idiot :D**

**But show me how it goes anyways.**

**I attached a micro-camera ^o^**

Reborn looked into the envelope. Sure enough, a small cube could be found. On closer inspection, Reborn could see some sort of lens on one end. Where the hell did the kid get a _micro-camera_ from?

**P.S. Help Kyoya hide the body**

Now that line was questionable. Baka-Yatsu wasn't dead _yet_.

[You cause a disturbance and then talk rudely to a nurse? I can kick you out you know?]

Reborn's attention shifted to the skylark as a murderous aura leaked from the raven-haired teen.

"Herbivore, for abusing your power and thinking you are a carnivore I will bite you to death." the prefect jumped, ignoring pleas for mercy coming from the nurse. On the side, a baseball freak whistled. Now that was a fate almost as scary as pissing off a guy with a brother-complex. Almost.

_So that was what he meant._ In Reborn's hand, Leon transformed into a cell phone. The infant dialed the number of one of his "usual" contacts to dispose of the evidence. It seemed that that was what the brunet meant by body. Was that kid a damn psychic or something?

Contrary to popular belief, Tsuna is not a Psychic. He just happened to have knowledge from another world.

* * *

"So you were staying at Namimori Hospital."

"Are you here to visit me?"

The child stared as the man in front of him opened his violet eyes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Not really." the brunet casually stated, "I was visiting someone else when I happened to pass by a door with a _large_ nameplate that had _Byakuran Gesso_ engraved on it in gold letters."

"I did certainly make it to be eye-catching~"

"It covered the whole door."

"Well it seems that it is taller than you~"

"Grr."

"Now now Tsu-na-yoshi-kun~ We both know that your pout has the opposite effect."

"It's a glare!"

"We both also know no one acknowledges it as one~"

"Damn Marshmallow-Addict."

"How mean~ you're still calling me that?"

"You stole my cake just because there was _one_ marshmallow on top!"

"That technically wasn't me. You can't hold me for something my other self did~"

"Your first impression was horrible." Tsuna deadpanned.

"How so?"

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_One Year Ago - Age Three_

_Tsuna walked down the sidewalk, holding onto his mother's hand. Recently, his body had finally reached the age where there was enough muscles for him to walk properly though his mother held his hand anyway. She couldn't be too sure after how Ieyatsu had turned out. When the blond had been three, he had tripped and crashed right into a tree...after rolling down a hill and smashing into several trash cans along the way. Nana couldn't help but suspect that the event had something to do with her son's brain capacity but Tsuna suspected it probably had more to do with his father's genes._

_So here the brunet was, walking towards the park while holding onto his mother's hand. The park was slightly different from the one back in his previous world...okay, who was he kidding, it was completely different. The small playground for children was completely replaced by a much larger one and the normal area had all the wooden benches replaced with shiny, silver ones. Each of the benches had a large umbrella covering them for rainy days._

_Tsuna stared at the scene with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't really help it, whoever designed the park must have had really bad taste. The slides were white, so white that they instantly became black from the surrounding dirt, the swings had a soft white cushion instead of a hard seat making it easy to fall off of and the sandbox was not filled with sand but...marshmallows. A kid around six years of age tried to pick up a piece to eat but his mother slapped it out of his hand saying that it was dirty._

_If Tsuna had it his way, he would have turned around and ran right home. There was only one person he could think of who would turn a park into a marshmallow attraction. Unfortunately for him though, his mother was determined to have him make friends as soon as possible. He just hoped those friends didn't include a marshmallow-eating albino._

_"Why if it isn't Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

_"Kaa-san, there is a creepy pedo marshmallow addict here." Tsuna called._

_"That's nice dear."_

_"No~ I'm a friend of Tsu's~" The creepy pedo marshmallow addict said._

"_That's nice! Why don't you two play together then." Nana said, handing the small brunet over to the white-haired man. Sometimes, Tsuna wished his mother wasn't so oblivious. It helped when covering up explosions and gun shots, but not so much when trying to prevent himself from being towed away by a somewhat disturbed person. Any normal mother would be aware enough to know not to send her three year old son off with a strange man with a creepy smile. But, sadly, his mother did not have that normal awareness and waved towards him as she set off to go shopping. Tsuna stared at her retreating figure. Byakuran waved back._

"_So Tsunayoshi-kun~"_

"_Cool! Is that a marshmallow fountain!" Tsuna interrupted, immediately running towards the large fountain in the middle of the park. Marshmallows were spewing out the top of the fountain along with thick chocolate._

"_That hurts~"_

"_It sure doesn't look like it, is that smile always on your face Marshmallow Addict?"_

"_Wah~ Even in another world you are still mad about that?"_

"_It was cake!"_

"_One slice of cake." the albino reasoned._

"_One slice of __**cake**__." the brunet emphasised._

"_But that was my other self~"_

"_True. Will you try to take over the world then?"_

"_No, I wouldn't last that long here since I have an illness and will be dead in a few years~"_

"_That isn't something you would normally say with that smile on your face."_

"_A beautiful smile right?~"_

"_God your ~'s are annoying." Tsuna chose to ignore the question._

"_Now that is mean. This is how I speak~"_

"_Sorry."_

"_If you're sorry, hold this for a sec~"_

"_Okay…" The brunet took hold of the smooth, white box Byakuran handed to him._

"_Now then...bye!~" The marshmallow addict ran off._

"_That son of a marshmallow!" Tsuna cursed. Or at least he thought he did. Carefully, the brunet removed the lid off of the box before instantly slamming it shut again. He did not just see that, he did not just see that, he did not just...unfortunately, a letter happened to be taped to the lid._

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

"You shoved those things onto me and ran away."

"Well, someone has to take them~"

"You ran away and explained through a letter." Tsuna took out a crumpled letter.

**Dear Tsunayoshi-kun ;),**

**I'm not exactly sure which world you are from but I know you are from another world. That's because it's kind of my fault you were reborn into this world; your death happened at a perfect time :D 8D. So rejoice, you get to live again! Isn't this just great? =o= You get to live through explosions, mafia, marshmallows, Reborn, crazy guardians/friends and marshmallows again! =v= You can thank me later~**

**By the way, these are yours now. Okay? Okay. Bye~**

**From,**

**Byakuran~**

**P.S. Aren't the marshmallow fountains awesome? -w-**

"What the hell is with these damn emoticons!" the brunet exclaimed.

"What the hell is with these bunnies you spawn~?" the marshmallow replied.

"What?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, spawning more bunnies.

Nevermind~" Byakuran smiled. He took out a bag of marshmallows and started to munch on them.

"Where do you take all your marshmallows out from?" the brunet inquired.

"Oh, I have dimensional pockets."

"...you have what?"

"Dimensional pockets, they hold objects in another space. It's a power the mare rings gave me, I never told anyone else though since Uni will find out somehow. She already confiscated all the marshmallows that I hid under the floorboards, something about cavities."

"That actually explains a lot. No wonder Uni asked me to help find your marshmallows so often."

"Eh?~ It was you?!~"

Tsuna shrugged. "She offered me cake."

"And how do you not have cavities." Byakuran grumbled.

"Hmm, maybe it's because I don't have that creepy smile you always have on 24/7."

"And they call you the all-forgiving sky."

"That's when it doesn't concern my cake."

"What if I offered to buy you cake?~"

"Let's go for a walk my fellow sky!"

…

Byakuran shrugged as he took a bite out of his marshmallows.

It seems Tsuna wasn't mad at him anymore.

* * *

Ieyatsu stared at his hands, or more specifically, the objects in his hands. It seemed that he fainted a while ago for reasons unknown. Luckily, he was in a hospital. Unluckily, he woke up to find only Reborn around. He sighed. He really had to do this didn't he? Well...Reborn said he would handle some of them…The blond braced himself as he sought out a certain bomber.

"Gokudera-kun."

"Yes Juudaime?!" the silver-haired teen beamed, wagging his imaginary tail.

Ieyatsu took out a ring. "I was wondering…" he trailed off.

Gokudera stood in place for a few minutes, shocked. Suddenly, he snatched the ring from Ieyatsu's hand and held it up to the light as if to make sure it were real.

"Of course Juudaime!" Gokudera cheerfully answered. "I, your right hand man, will protect you and make sure your dreams come true!"

"Oh...okay?" the blond finished lamely.

_Outside the door were two eavesdroppers._

"Neh Tsunayoshi-kun~" the albino whispered. "Is this really okay?"

"What do you mean?" the brunet whispered back.

"Well~ I always thought you were more possessive of your family. I can't really believe you would let your brother have Hayato-chan~ like that."

"Hmm? But he doesn't, not completely at least." Tsuna smiled back. "If nii-san and I told Hayato to do different things, I think he would purposely run into Bianchi just so he could faint and avoid choosing."

"Hmm~ So sly Tsunayoshi-kun~ You have the loyalty of someone else's storm."

"Hmph, Hayato is _my_ family." Tsuna crossed his arms in emphasis. "...and he is the best right hand man. With Hayato as the storm, the Vongola will definitely be heading in the right direction. I won't have to worry about nii-san as the Decimo...I have really come to love the Vongola after all those years you know?"

"So nice Tsunayoshi-kun~ Giving all your guardians to your brother for the sake of those important to you."

"You're wrong."

"Hmm?~"

"I didn't say anything about giving _all_ my guardians to nii-san."

The brunet smiled, running his finger over the item adorning his finger.

* * *

"I refuse."

"...what?" the infant tilted his fedora down to hide his shocked expression. He had not expected that answer.

"Hn. I refuse." the prefect repeated.

"I'll fight you." Reborn offered.

"..."

"three...no, five times."

"Hngh...No…"

Reborn _really_ did not expect that. "Why?" he asked.

"Hn. Carnivores don't go back on their promises." And with that, the prefect left.

"Promises?" Reborn frowned. Did someone tell him not to be Ieyatsu's cloud?...or, was he someone else's?

The skylark walked down the halls with an irritated expression. He _really_ wanted that fight. But he was a carnivore, he would not go back on his words. Taking an object out from his pocket, the skylark slipped it onto his finger. The object was a ring.

The Cloud Mare Ring.

"A favor, huh?" the prefect smirked.

* * *

**Side Story - About that dream…**

"Neh Hayato?"

"What is it Tsuna-sama?!"

"What was that dream you were talking about before?" the brunet asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, you heard Tsuna-sama?"

"Mhmm, I was about to go visit nii-san when I heard you guys talking." the brunet stated innocently. "By the way, nice ring."

"Thank you Tsuna-sama!"

"So about that dream…"

"Yes! It is a wonderful dream, one befitting of Juudaime!"

**~Flashback~**

_Gokudera threw one bomb after another but none of them seemed to hit. Dammit, why was the Decimo candidate so damn fast?!_

"_Double Bomb!" the silverette lit some bombs on his cigarettes before throwing them at the blond._

_**Boom**__. The dust cleared to reveal an empty space. He had failed to hit him again._

"_Tch." The bomber grumbled. He had yet to even singe the Decimo candidate, how could anyone run that fast?_

"_Double Bomb!"_

_**Boom.**__ Miss again. Fucken hell, was he making fun of him?_

"_Dammit! In that case, Triple B-no!" the bomber stopped himself before using his unfinished move. He couldn't use that move! He mustn't die, for Tsuna-sama. "Double Bomb!"_

_**Boom.**_

"_Grr. Stop running! Someone like you isn't fit to lead the Vongola! The Vongola under you would only be destroyed or corrupted!"_

"_Shut up!" the blond screamed. He finally had enough. "I won't let it!"_

"_What?"_

"_I have a dream!" Ieyatsu announced with conviction. "To create a world where, someday, Tsuna can live surrounded by sunlight, flowers and fellow bunnies!"_

"_Tsuna...you mean Tsuna-sama? Ah! They have the same last name!"_

"_For that, I will become the Decimo!"_

"_I, I was wrong!" Gokudera yelled, banging his head onto the floor. "You are the one who deserves to be the boss. What a beautiful dream! I will help you accomplish it, Juudaime!"_

**~Flashback End~**

"W-what's wrong Tsuna-sama?!" the silverette exclaimed as he watched the brunet slam his face into the wall repeatedly.

"Oh, nothing…"

Tsuna feared for the future of the Vongola.

* * *

**Profile Update**

* * *

Name: Marshmallow Addict

Age: However long marshmallow live

Status: Owes me cake

Mental Capacity: Marshmallows

Physical Capacity: ill

Additional Notes:

-Suspects that his wings are made out of marshmallows. Further testing required.

* * *

Muahaha did you expect the guardians to get split up? 8D...Okay, I'm evil. But I believe that Tsuna's guardians followed him for him and that they don't come in "sets" so it wouldn't be weird for them to end up separated in some other world like this. Gokudera is loyal to both Tsuna and Ieyatsu so he is willing to follow Ieyatsu but Hibari refuses to follow a "herbivore". I've read other fics but they are always grouping the guardians as a set but no, the guardians are people too; they can be separated...

I'm sorry! Don't kill me! -waves hands in front protectively-

I've really replayed the Reborn opening and endings a lot hmm. I've got to say by now my favorite Opening is "Listen to the Stereo"(full version; the full version is just so catchy though, the TV sized is okay) and my favorite Ending is "famiglia".

**So thank you to all my favoriters, followers and reviwers once again~**

**This fic has reached over 300 likes and over 400 followers! Yay! -Throws cookies-**

**By the way...how would you guys feel if I made a photo of a banana peel the cover of this fic? lol just kidding! I'll leave it without a cover for now.**


	10. Occupying the Sawada Household

Hello guys! It's been a few months since my last chapter I'm sorry = 3=. This chapter was a pain to write and I scraped it a few times till it ended up like this...This...just happened, somehow. I don't know. It was hard not to just completely change my writing style, I don't understand why my English teacher assigns a project before the last one is even handed in! But well, I somehow finished this, hope you guys enjoy it :).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

* * *

**Chapter 8- Occupying the Sawada Household  
**

"Tsuna, grape candy."

"Here Lambo."

Tsu-kun, where is the oil?"

"You put it on the shelves kaa-san."

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ marshmallows."

"You don't even live here Byakuran."

"I brought cake."

"We have several empty rooms, make yourself at home!" A certain brunet said while emitting rays of blinding light.

"I'll take the one closest to you~"

"What did you say you damn pervert?" an overprotective brother joined in.

"Hmm?~ I said I would like the closest room to Tsunayoshi-kun~"

**Bam. Crash. **The nearest objects, ranging from chairs, tables and Nana's kitchen knives, were thrown at the albino.

"At this rate, you really will die early." Tsuna pointed out as a blunt object crashed into the albino's head. "And not from your illness."

"Can't you just help me out?~"

"Nope."

"I have an order of cake I already reserved~"

"Nii-san, can we go shopping?" Tsuna said, tugging lightly on the edge of his brother's shirt.

"Of course we can!" Ieyatsu beamed, handing the frying pan he was holding back to his mother. Nana took the frying pan and went back to cooking, ignoring the new face-shaped dent on the surface.

Tsuna grabbed the large box of cake on the table before heading out. "We're going out Kaa-san!"

"Have fun Tsu-kun, Yat-kun!" Nana called out.

Tsuna sent Byakuran a look that said 'I better see more cake when I get back' on the way out. Ieyatsu cheerfully closed the door. What a perfect day to spend quality time with Tsuna without a spartan baby tutor around.

"Please be my friend!" A girl bowed towards him. She wore the Uniform of the prestigious all-girls school, Midori Middle. Ieyatsu stared at the girl incredulously. Why would _she_ ask him that?

Tsuna tugged on the pants of his brother and pointed towards his head. Ieyatsu tried to tilt his head to look up but realized that there was a heavy weight on his head.

"Don't tell me..." The blond gulped.

"Ciaossu."

Ieyatsu groaned.

"Do you remember me?" The Midori student asked.

"I do." Reborn said, "You're that girl that watches me from that house over there."

"That's a pedophile!" Ieyatsu exclaimed as he lifted Reborn off of his head and held him away from the girl.

"Don't touch me so casually." The hitman said, kicking the blond.

"Ow! Reborn! I was doing you a favor by saving you from that pedophile!"

"Hahi! Who are you calling a pedophile?"

"I mean you you pedophile!"

"Haru is not a pedophile!"

"Are too."

"Is not."

"Are too!"

Is not!"

"...are they sane?" the infant asked.

"Don't worry, this usually happens at least once a week since they met a year ago." the brunet calmly informed. "Nii-san was in the hospital last week though."

"Okay, I won't worry."

"Hahi! It's Tsuna-chan!" Haru shifted her attention from arguing in favor of hugging the small brunet.

"Get away from Tsuna you pedophile!"

"Shut up! Children are angels with pure white hearts! You're a bad influence to them!"

"I'm actually more worried about Reborn's influence on nii-san." Tsuna pointed out.

"Hahi! You probably hurt them while you're at home!"

"Reborn kicked nii-san out of bed this morning."

"And force them to compete with you to make them feel inferior to you!"

"I can only play team games with nii-san because he refuses to play against me properly."

"Anyways, you're a horrible person! I will get you arrested!"

"You said that the last forty-eight times you've met." Tsuna deadpanned. The blackmail Tsuna saved to bail Ieyatsu out of jail has been sitting under his bed for several months already. Seriously, he wanted to flash the damn photos!

"I am about to murder someone." Reborn said, leaking a murderous aura.

"You! What are you teaching the innocent baby!" Haru exclaimed, bringing her fist towards Ieyatsu's face. The blond jumped back at the last second, tripping and falling on his back.

"Don't dodge!"

"Like hell I'm letting you punch me _again_!"

"Why not?!"

"No, the question is why would I?!" Ieyatsu asked.

"Because...it'll...feel good?" Haru hesitantly answered.

"Please don't cross that line." Tsuna intervened.

"This is bad." Reborn brushed his fedora with his gun. "I'm seeing that Baka-Iemitsu in Baka-Yatsu. Looks like Nono will have to wait some more years before retiring, the only heir he is going to have left will be a four-year old."

"Nii-san!" Tsuna hurriedly interrupted. "Can you go buy me some cake?"

"Cake?" Ieyatsu looked towards his brother, forgetting about the argument he was just in. "Don't you already have a whole cake? You shouldn't eat so much cake Tsuna, it's not good for your health…"

"Eh?" Tsuna pouted, puffing his cheeks up. He opened his eyes so wide that they started tearing, creating the image of a kicked puppy.

"I don't have time to waste with you pedophile! I must go buy cake!" Ieyatsu shouted before running off.

"Hahi?! Who are you calling a pedophile?! I'll go buy more cake than you!" Haru yelled back before running after the blond.

"Did they realize that they just ran in the wrong direction?" Tsuna remarked.

"..." Reborn stared at the empty spot where his student had stood just moments before. "I need to go _calm myself down_."

The infant left.

"Hmm, he's probably going to shoot some random people...I guess I'll just eat this cake here then." Tsuna mumbled, leaning against the gate of his house as he sat on the sidewalk. Opening the box, he was pleased to find two large chocolate cakes, one placed above the other on a cake holder. No wonder the box was pretty heavy! The cakes had rows of marshmallows on top. It was clear that Byakuran ordered one for himself. Well too bad, it's all his now. Tsuna smirked evilly(in a cute way) to himself as he ate the first cake. It was the type of smirk that instantly silenced overly noisy mafia bosses in meetings, though not because it actually scared them as the brunet liked to believe. The passersby would watch for a few seconds before spending a minute or two praying to the god of cuteness for they were sure that the apparition was either a deity or a hallucination. They would leave soon after in search of bitter foods to drown out the sweetness they suddenly felt.

"U-umm."

"No you can't have any of my cake!" the brunet snapped as he lifted his head up towards the approaching figure. The small figure was startled at the sudden change in atmosphere. Oh, whoops. It wasn't the marshmallow albino. "Ah, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The surrounding returned to its original sparkly background.

"Mmm, it's ok." the boy shook his head. "My name is Fuuta."

"Nice to meet you Fuuta! My name is Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna."

"Nice to meet you Tsuna. Um, I'm looking for someone..."

"Give us that book!" a man wearing a suit shouted as he ran towards the children. He was followed by two other men wearing the same striped suit as him.

"They are here already, I have to go!"

"Hold on." Tsuna gently tugged on the hem of the boy's shirt.

"I need to leave quickly or innocent people will be in danger!"

"Don't worry." Tsuna beamed, dragging the taller boy towards the door of his house with one hand. "I...Ring the doorbell please, I can't reach."

Fuuta was pretty sure he could hear the child mumble 'damn short legs' under his breath.

"But…"

"Please." Tsuna smiled, exuding a bit of his boss aura. Fuuta rang the bell.

"Wait right there! Where do you think you are going?! Get him Rossi!"

"Ranking Fuuta, if you come with us we will leave the other boy alone." the man called Rossi said as he strolled up to the two boys.

"I..." Fuuta stared at the men with determination before stepping in front of Tsuna.

"Heh, you've made the right choice-"

"Can you hear me ranking planet?" The objects in the vicinity started to float. Tsuna calmly grabbed onto Fuuta's arm as he felt himself being lifted up.

"Paolo is ranked 55th out of 80202 mafiosos in terms of strength."

"Of course." the man who had previously ordered Rossi grinned.

"Rossi of the Todd family…"

"Me?" the man closest to the boys pointed at himself in confusion.

"...is ranked 226 out of 86202 mafiosos in terms of intelligence. In this case, it seems he is more likely to be the one leading the famiglia instead of Paolo."

"Is that it? You're leading?" Paolo questioned.

"Don't be an idiot! Of course not!" Rossi frantically said, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Paolo grabbed Rossi by his collar.

"Calm down boss!" the man with the helmet styled hair exclaimed. "They are trying to make us fight!"

"The one trying to break up the fight is ranked 56th out of 86,204 as most ambitious mafioso. If you get the book he will probably steal it and use it for himself."

"Is that true Enzo?!" Paolo inquired.

"Of course not!"

"By the way his bank account is ranked 202 out of 86,224 people in terms of wealthiness."

"You bastard! You said you had no money yesterday so we paid for your drinks!"

"You were whining about being poor too!" Rossi added.

"N-now calm down you two."

"Like hell we'll calm down!" the two men shouted at the same time before jumping at Enzo, starting a brawl.

"...I've got to write this down." Fuuta started to pull out a large red book.

"You can write it down...when we get inside."

"But i'll forget!" Fuuta pouted.

"Where do you kids think you are going?" the bruised and battered Paolo glared.

"Hmm, inside . Is there a problem?" Tsuna smiled innocently.

"Damn brat! I'll kill you!" Paolo yelled, heading towards the brunet.

"Ara, it's noisy out here." The front door swung open to reveal a brown-haired woman wearing a frilly pink apron.

"Kaa-san, nii-san had something to do so I have a friend over. This is Fuuta, he needs a place to stay so can he stay here for a while (like, forever)?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course he can!" Nana smiled.

"Yay! Thanks kaa-san, Let's go Fuuta."

"Is it really okay?"

"Of course it is." Tsuna pulled the boy inside.

"Move aside woman!" Paolo said, trying to get through the door.

"Who might you gentlemen be?" Nana smiled. Tsuna snorted at the word gentlemen.

"The thing is Kaa-san…" Tsuna put up his kicked puppy look. "They threatened us, that man said he'll kill us."

"Oh did he really?"

"Yeah."

"Tsu-kun, why don't you take your friend inside and show him the rooms?"

"Okay!" Tsuna cheerfully replied.

"Is it okay to leave your mother with those men? The Todd famiglia is ranked the 7th most ruthless mafia famiglia!" Fuuta asked.

Tsuna smiled. "Don't worry about it." _Better yet, don't get in the way. _"Let's take a look at the empty rooms!" The brunet lead Fuuta deeper into the house.

"Seriously, move out of the way!" Paolo yelled in frustration. "Or I'll make you."

"B-boss... I have a bad feeling about this." Rossi said as he backed away nervously. That smile was a _bit_ too bright.

"You wimp! You think you are so smart don't you? What can this woman do-" Paolo raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Is that a kitchen knife?"

Several hours later, Ieyatsu came home holding onto four boxes of cake. He entered the house to find his mom humming, but that was nothing new so he just ignored it.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home Yat-kun." Nana called from the kitchen.

"Oh, and kaa-san? I think someone spilled some paint on the doorstep, there's a few splotches of red near the gates." Ieyatsu pointed out.

"Ara,was there? -_Guess i missed a few place_-" Nana mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'll clean it later." she said with a bright smile.

Ieyatsu nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Tsuna I'm home!" Ieyatsu cheerfully called. "I managed to lose the pedophile too!"

"Yay! Welcome home!" Tsuna beamed, staring at the boxes in his brother's hands. "There is more cake Fuuta!"

Fuuta was pretty sure he didn't want any more cake...especially not if it is covered in chocolate and marshmallows.

"I got chocolate and marshmallow cakes! There was some sort of special today for those particular flavors."

Dammit.

"By the way, this is my friend Fuuta." Tsuna pointed out, "He'll be staying here for a while."

"Oh, okay."

Surprisingly, Ieyatsu wasn't opposed to Fuuta staying at the house. It might have had something to do with the fact that Fuuta was good at taking care of Lambo and keeping the cow from blowing his things up or the fact that it was near impossible to refuse puppy eyes from two small animals.

Or maybe he was just in a good mood when a certain marshmallow-eating albino announced that he would return to the hospital instead of staying in one of their rooms. He must have been escaping from cake-duty.

* * *

Ieyatsu was in a _great_ mood. He had not seen any perverted marshmallows or pedophiles in a few days, plus Reborn was nowhere to be seen. Today was also the day his essay was due and he had handed the horrific stack of paper to his teacher as if he was holding onto a ticking bomb. He was lucky he had stapled the _thing_ together when it almost fell off the teacher's desk. Now all he could think about was getting home as fast as he can so that he could have more time to play games with Tsuna.

But it seemed that that would not be the case.

As the blond walked down the street with a wide smile on his face, he came across a child with a large forehead and braided hair. The child wore chinese-styled attire and was holding onto a photo with one hand while his other hand held onto a...meatbun? Dumpling...No wait it was called Gyoza! As Ieyatsu triumphantly came across the word he was looking for, he was suddenly thrown back several feet.

"Wh-what?" Ieyatsu spluttered before he was once again thrown all over the street.

"I-pin found target!"

"Target?! Ouch!" How was he even being thrown?

"Baka-Yatsu."

Oh of course he was around.

"What is going on Reborn?!"

"How should I know? Deal with your own problems." The voice of the infant responded from somewhere.

Within the next few seconds, Ieyatsu was stripped down to his rainbow unicorn boxers while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"REBORN! FIND OUT WHY THE KID WANTS ME DEAD!"

And instinctively grabbed the photo the child was holding onto. The child was startled when he noticed that his special move was not working.

"Target." The child said, pointing towards the photo.

"What did I ever do to become a target?!" Ieyatsu questioned.

"I-Pin is near-sighted so she probably mistook you for her target." Reborn very helpfully informed.

"So you do know something!" The blond couldn't help but exclaim.

"I-pin not near-sighted, I-pin wear contact." I-pin huffed.

"...give me that." Reborn swiped the photo from the half-naked blond's hands. Even satan himself was unable to conceal his surprise. Well what do you know, the photo did indeed contain one stupid-looking blond. "To think you already had a criminal record...I guess there is hope for you as a mafia boss after all."

"I don't have one!"

"So what did Baka-Yatsu do?" the infant questioned, ignoring the blond.

"Master said target so target." the child said once again, pointing once at the photo before pointing back at Ieyatsu.

"You're master did?" The infant asked carefully. "And I suppose your master taught you how to speak Japanese as well?"

"Indeed I did; I-pin is such a fast learner it only took her half a year to reach this level." a serene voice entered the conversation.

Looking up, Ieyatsu found himself staring at a small figure balancing on his neighbor's brick fence. The figure was an infant wearing Chinese-styled clothes. His hair was tied back in a low braid and there was a red pacifier hanging on his neck.

"Fon." Reborn said, somehow making the name sound as if it was both a statement and a question.

"No I am not an imposter...and neither is my apprentice." Fon calmly smiled. He reached for the pacifier around his neck, removing a chain which had been wrapped around the object. The moment the chain left the object, a bright red light was emitted from it. "This should be enough proof right? I didn't want to cause a scene so I borrowed this chain from Viper."

"Borrowed?" Reborn asked incredulously, his pacifier emitting a yellow light.

"Hmm, well I guess I bought it for twelve million."

"That's pretty cheap coming from that guy." Viper must have been feeling generous.

"That's cheap?! Wait...no, that's not what I should be asking about. What the hell is going on Reborn?" Ieyatsu groaned. "You know what? I don't want to know. I'm going home now so I can play games with Tsuna, have fun."

Ieyatsu instantly made a beeline towards the familiar roof he could make out a few streets down.

"Hold it." a squeaky voice said. A few seconds later, Ieyatsu found himself kissing the ground after his head met with the bottom of a small shoe. "I have yet to hear the details of your offences." He'd be damned if he were to say he wasn't a _bit _curious.

"Ah, you must mean the photo." Fon chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't really send I-Pin to kill you."

"What?" An infant hitman deadpanned.

"What?" An idiot blond's jaw hung open.

"_What_?" I-Pin accidentally said in Chinese.

"Oh, it was just the easiest way to send I-Pin to somewhere safe while I went and destroyed the Triads." Fon smiled. "Though I didn't expect her to take this long to get here; I sent her out several months ago."

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight." Ieyatsu held his hands out in front of him as he took deep breaths. "You told her to kill me as an excuse to have her come here even though she really could end up killing me?"

"You're still alive so it worked out fine didn't it?" Fon continued smiling, creating a carefree atmosphere.

"I guess so...wait what am I saying?!" Damn that baby's aura is dangerous. He could probably stab someone face-to-face while they are drinking tea and get away with it. Heck, he would probably leave the police station with a goody bag full of cookies, candies and guns.

"Since we are already here we might as well stay. A child as young as I-Pin shouldn't have to grow up in a dark environment full of bloodshed and deceit."

"That's true…" Ieyatsu shivered at the thought that his little Tsuna might have grown up in a place without rainbows and bunnies.

"Unfortunately…" Fon paused for dramatic effect. "We don't have a place to stay around here seeing as we haven't been here very long."

"You can stay at my house, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind." Ieyatsu offered.

"Thank you kindly. We will be in your care."

"Here, you can use my shoulder." the blond offered.

"Thanks." The infant hopped onto Ieyatsu's shoulder.

Reborn facepalmed. "Baka-Yatsu."

"What is it Reborn?"

"You got played."

Ieyatsu stared at his tutor incomprehensibly. "Eh?"

* * *

"How is the food Fon-chan?" Sawada Nana, a.k.a "The Flowery One", asked.

"It is really delicious Sawada-san, your cooking beats the cooking of all the five star restaurants I have ever dined at."

"Oh Fon-chan, you flatterer you. Just call me Maman." Nana blushed as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"He's right though, your cooking is the best kaa-san." Tsuna beamed.

"Oh, you two." Nana smiled, "Why don't you show Fon-chan to his room Tsu-kun?"

"Okay! Come on Fon, I-Pin, you can pick one of the empty rooms."

"Why don't you just let I-Pin and Lambo share a room? They are the same age right?" Ieyatsu suggested.

"What are you saying nii-san?!" Tsuna reprimanded, pointing his finger at his brother while placing his other hand on his hips.

"W-what am I saying?" Ieyatsu repeated weakly. Did Tsuna just yell at him?

"I-Pin is a girl so she should have privacy from Lambo!" Not to mention they would be dating in the future if everything plays out the same way...but no one needed to know that yet.

"I-Pin is a girl?!"

"Of course she is! Can't you tell? Are your eyes just for show nii-san?" Ieyatsu felt as if he was just stabbed several of his mother's knives.

"N-no…"

"You are too insensitive!" Tsuna landed the final blow. Ieyatsu curled up in a corner, wrapping his arms around his knees as he silently sobbed.

"Three-hit combo, the opponent is unable to battle. The win goes to Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn announced in a black and white referee outfit. The infant swung the flag he was holding down as he blew into his little whistle.

"That might have been a bit cruel though." Fon said while adopting his usual calm smile.

"Don't worry about it! Nii-san will get over it in a week, it's in his genes." Tsuna brushed it off as he headed towards the stairs. "Come on! I'll show you the rooms."

"If you say so Tsunayoshi." Fon and I-Pin followed Tsuna upstairs, leaving Reborn with a crucial decision as he stared at the unsightly form of his depressed student.

To tor-tutor or not to tutor.

Hmm. That wasn't much of a decision.

Reborn pulled out his gun. "Baka-Yatsu, you've got three seconds to get up and start running."

Three.

Two

One.

* * *

"Hmm, was that a gunshot?" Fon asked with a peaceful smile.

"Yes. Yes it was." Tsuna responded with a smile just as tranquil.

The two continued walking, I-Pin following a few steps behind.

"This room…" The brunet suddenly stopped as he neared a wooden door with a frilly sign pinned onto it. "Kaa-san used to use this room for sewing until she devoted herself to cooking once she realized that she prefered it more...I think you will like this room I-Pin."

Tsuna pushed open the door, which was thankfully already slightly open. Which genius decided to install door knobs so high anyways?! The wooden frame swung away to reveal rows and rows of frills, pillows and fluffy dolls. Did he mention they were fluffy? The brunet turned towards the girl and swore he saw her eyes sparkle (Though it was kind of hard to tell when her eyes were always closed).

"Do you like this room I-Pin?" The girl in questioned nodded her head rapidly and said a quick 'Thank You" before dashing onto the nearest doll and latching herself onto it. She buried her head into the soft cotton of the large, white teddy bear before sighing contently. Tsuna gently closed the door.

"You can have that room right across from I-Pin's." Tsuna pointed toward the smooth red door nearby. "That way you can watch over her as her master.

"Thank you, that is very considerate of you Tsunayoshi."

"Call me Tsuna." The brunet pouted.

"Just think of it as my way of showing respect."

"In other words no." Tsuna puffed his cheeks up like a squirrel. "Well, fine. But seeing as you are here that means those _matters_ have been settled right?"

"Indeed they have, I thank you for your _assistance_. Who knew my job chasing a target to Japan half a year ago would lead to this." The infant tilted his head up in reminisce. "Although, was that _creative_ method to get I-Pin to come here necessary?"

"No, but I thought nii-san could use the experience." Tsuna smiled as he received the photo Fon handed to him. He stuffed the photo of his brother back into his pocket and clapped his hands together in innocence.

"Alright! Now that I've shown you to your room…" Tsuna turned towards the direction of the stairs. "Let's eat the cake nii-san brought back!"

"That sounds lovely. I've brought some tea leaves with me, why don't I make you some?" Fon slipped a small container out from his sleeves. This tea-loving trait reminded Tsuna of a certain violent prefect. It was probably due to genetics, they were related after all. Why their personalities were so different though, Tsuna didn't know.

"I would love to taste your tea...But you should probably make sure no one sees that first." Tsuna said, gesturing towards his neck. Fon grabbed the chain around his neck and stuffed it into his shirt. The object that was blocked from view by the red pacifier flashed red for a brief second before it was hidden in the garb.

The infant followed the brunet down once the wing-shaped ring was no longer visible.

* * *

**Side Story - Ieyatsu and Perverts**

There once was a peaceful land called Namimori. Or it was peaceful until the species known as perverts appeared. The new species threatened the well being of the great Tsuna so his knight Ieyatsu set off on a quest to get rid of these vile creatures.

After walking for a while, Ieyatsu came upon the one known as the costume monster. This particular pervert enjoyed wearing weird outfits and making annoying sound effects that sounded like "hahi!". Disguising himself as a wandering bard, Ieyatsu gave the pervert false information about a magical cake that could capture anyone who ate it. The costume pervert left on a journey halfway across the world in search of a non-existent cake.

Done vanquishing one evil, Ieyatsu continues his journey. A few days pass and Ieyatsu finds himself staring at a marshmallow fairy. He tried to vanquish the fairy by throwing pots, pans and magical knives but the fairy just would not go down. However, he would not give up. The knight came down with a flash of inspiration and started planting a trail of marshmallows leading towards a lake. That day was the last time anyone saw the marshmallow fairy. It seems his wings didn't work when soaked in water.

Some days later, Ieyatsu met with the final boss. With a whip and a man-eating turtle, he was truly the hardest enemy of all. The villain had already wormed his way into the great Tsuna's presence so Ieyatsu had to resort to getting the help of the High Witch Bianchi. Slipping the gender-changing potion into some sushi provided by a cheery baseball player, Ieyatsu watched as the male turned into a female.

"Hah!" the knight laughed. "Now I'm the only brother Tsuna has!"

The End.

The English teacher stared at the essay written by one of her students. _**What**_ did she just read?

A month later, she would regret giving that student more time to re-write his essay. For some reason, the new and improved essay added a walking fruit and pineapple-cide.

* * *

**Profile Update-**

* * *

_Name:_ Miura Haru

_Age:_ 14

_Status:_ Lost

_Mental Capacity:_ Children

_Physical Capacity:_ Decent

_Additional Notes:_

-Number One charming trait is hair whorl.

* * *

_Name:_ Fuuta de Stella/Ranking Prince

_Age:_ 9

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Rankings

_Physical Capacity:_ Allergic to chocolate and marshmallow cakes (Weird since he wasn't in the other world…)

_Additional Notes:_

-Rankings are inaccurate in the rain

-Ranked nii-san number 4 out of 247 most easily depressed mafia boss

* * *

_Name:_ I-Pin

_Age:_ 5

_Status:_ Being soothed by fluffy dolls

_Mental Capacity:_ Pretty good with Japanese despite only learning it for half a year

_Physical Capacity:_ Able to toss people around without touching them

_Additional Notes:_

-Pinzu bomb - Will start a countdown visible on head when embarrassed. A code was created half a year ago by her master to stop the countdown. The code is "Broccoli Monster" but no one needs to know this yet ;).

* * *

_Name:_ Fon

_Age:_ 1(?)

_Status:_ Alive

_Mental Capacity:_ Calm

_Physical Capacity:_ Kyoya's uncle, enough said.

_Additional Notes:_

-Tried making nii-san some tea with Fon's tea leaves. I guess he doesn't really like green tea...

* * *

And here comes the storm~ Well, I planned for Fon's meeting with Tsuna to be explained some more but that would be too long, not to mention the organization would be kind of weird. Not to mention this chapter is already longer than the previous chapters with just the story itself being over 4k words. The side story and profiles added another 500 words which makes this chapter, without my commenting, over 4.5k words. Yeah, the other half can wait. Not to mention it would take even longer to post this chapter if I had written the other half *cough*.

**Thank you guys who Favorited, followed and reviewed for this fic! I took a while to write this chapter sorry but I love you guys for waiting patiently (and not patiently as well)~ And future waiters too ;).**


	11. Stormy Situation

Hello guys~ Do you know what this update means? That's right, I'm not dead! Yet. I know this was one very long no update time but life happens. Wish it didn't. So I've started my first semester in college and got to live away from my family, I love freedom. Unfortunately I couldn't seem to keep focused long enough to write this during that time, hopefully next semester will be better. I did have some few day breaks in the semester but my family insists on invading my free time while I am home.

So I guess I never completed my goal to post this chapter before the end of the year but well...Happy New Year? :)

So then I finally got this chapter to a state I could be okay with posting, it had been sitting half way for far too long. More ideas popped up while I was fighting existing writer's block so you get a lot of extras in this chapter, I'm calling them extras instead of side stories cause side stories sounds weird when there are too many and is an extra word to type...Anyway, I'm just going to post the chapter like this even though something feels off to me. Might just be me being paranoid.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own KHR

* * *

**Chapter 9- Stormy Situation**

"Are you ready Ieyatsu?"

The blond in question nodded stiffly before tightening his hold on the bat.

"Alright then! I'll throw it now." A cheerful voice called back. The figure that just spoke lifted his leg up as he extended his arm into a throwing stance. Ieyatsu readied his bat, bringing it next to his head before digging his right leg into the ground. A few long seconds passed. Ieyatsu watched the ball as it left the pitcher's hand, three seconds...two...one, Now! The blond immediately dove out of the way as the ball smashed into the ground and an earsplitting cry filled the air.

"GYUUPAH!" a certain cow cried.

"Oi Baka-Yatsu, try hitting the ball." An infant said, his squeaky voice somehow piercing through the loud wailing.

"Are you kidding me?! What suicidal idiot would actually try and hit one of _Yamamoto's_ pitches?!" Ieyatsu exclaimed, "Why do I even have to anyways? Isn't this Yamamoto's test on whether he can take care of Lambo; How did I get dragged into this?!"

The blond pointed wildly at the crying child as he yelled.

"Besides, Fuuta does a good job at taking care of him anyways!"

"But who will look after Fuuta?" Reborn said, wearing a T-Shirt with "Childhood" printed on the front while waving a sign that displayed "Children's rights". "You need to set a good example to the young ones."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from!"

"I'm not the one that almost got expelled."

Don't remind me Reborn! I was trying to forget about that..." The blond groaned while massaging his temples as if he just solved a third world problem and needed a long vacation. Of course, he knew very well that he was too stupid, as Reborn liked to remind him, to actually solve any third world problems but...

"Wait...did you just read my mind Reborn?! How do you do that?"

"Because I am the greatest hitman in the world."

"I-"

The chameleon on the hitman's hat transformed into a green gun which he pointed at his student.

"-see. It totally makes sense now!"

In the background, Lambo's crying grew louder before explosions were set off.

"Yes…" Ieyatsu reminisced, "Those explosions were just like that day…"

* * *

_**~Flashback~ A Few Days Ago**_

"_If you can't find the time capsule, you will both be expelled immediately!" Nezu said with a triumphant expression._

"_What?!" Ieyatsu looked at his teacher with a horrified expression. If he got expelled then he would have trouble with looking for another school and getting into a college and finding a job and would become that useless stay-home brother that might make Tsuna hate him, or worse! What if Tsuna follows in his footsteps and becomes a delinquent! noooo! No wait...I'm supposed to become a mafia boss…even worse!_

_The blond wailed to himself as the door slammed open, revealing a certain prefect that sent Nezu and the principal into a shivering mess._

_The raven-haired teen took one look at the herbivores inside, carelessly threw the item he was carrying into the room and immediately left._

"_That rude bastard; How dare he ignore Juudaime!" The irate bomber fumed._

_Gokudera started spouting strings of obscenities. Seeing as he didn't pull out any dynamites yet, Ieyatsu deemed it was okay to leave him be so he decided to check out what the prefect threw. It seemed to be a capsule...with a red bow on it? Hmm. Not a tonfa, interesting._

_The capsule split open the moment Ieyatsu lifted it. A stream of papers poured out._

"_Uhh…" Ieyatsu lifted a page up so he could get a better look at it. "Nezu Dohachiro...there is a 9 on top of this page...weird, it looks like a test. Do teachers take tests too?"_

"_Juudaime! That's a time capsule from 40 years ago!" Gokudera said, having finally stopped cussing._

"_Eh, How do you know that Gokudera-kun?"_

"_It is written on that paper over there Juudaime." the silver-haired teen pointed out._

_On closer inspection, Ieyatsu saw that there was, in fact, a paper attached to the ridiculously large bow adorning the capsule._

"_There is no 15 year old time capsule, you can have this 40 year old one instead." Ieyatsu read off of the card. "I thought he went through an elite course?"_

"_You bastard! How dare you lie to Juudaime!" The bomber started throwing dynamites at the elite-wannabe._

"_Nezu, you have been working for us for years and although it pains me to say this, you're fired." The principal said, ignoring the bombs going off in the background. It seemed that the teens had some sort of connection to Hibari so it was better to just let them do whatever they want._

"_W-what about the expulsion?" Ieyatsu asked as Nezu fainted._

"_You won't be expelled."_

"_Yes!" The blond jumped up in glee. "Now Tsuna won't become a delinquent!"_

_Ieyatsu happily overlooked the fact that he was becoming a mafia boss._

* * *

"I really have to thank Hibari-san for helping."

"Baka-Yatsu." Reborn interrupted after somehow mind-reading Ieyasu's flashback. "Why would Hibari Kyoya help _you_?"

The blond opened his mouth to respond before promptly closing it.

"Reborn is right." Ieyatsu thought, ignoring the emphasis the infant put on the word you, "Why _would_ Hibari help me?"

"Knowing Hibari, he was probably doing a favor for someone in exchange for a fight." The hitman elaborated.

"I see...who could have it been?" Ieyatsu wondered. He really had to thank that person for saving his big brother image.

Off in another part of Namimori, a small brunet sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold Tsunayoshi?" Fon asked. "You should be careful."

"Thanks Fon, but it's probably just nii-san talking about me again." Tsuna said as he rubbed his small nose.

"You siblings are pretty close."

"You mean besides the countless blackmail material?"

"I mean besides the countless blackmail material."

"Blackmail material makes me feel at home though." The brunet cheerfully replied.

"That is one interesting home you have, reminds of some people I know." Or more specifically, just one person. A person that walks around with a pet chameleon.

"Blackmail is so useful though."

Fon had to admit, the brunet was right about that.

* * *

**~Flashback~ Half a Year Ago**

_An infant strolled leisurely down the streets of Namimori, his small Chinese garment swaying back and forth. He had just finished a job he was sent to do by the Triads. Fon couldn't help but smile bitterly as he thought about the Chinese crime syndicate. How could he not when it was the very reason he had not seen his family in years? He missed his sister and the little family she had acquired; Fon has never married or even dated before after all. However, he had been content with his small family containing his sister Eri*(who happened to like the name rather than her birth name), her husband Takato* (who he had come to view as a brother), and their little baby; His nephew. _

_Fon sighed before regaining his usual calm smile. He had resigned long ago to the fact that he would never see his sister again, at least, not unless he wanted to be met with a door to his face._

_He could still remember the day his sister had slammed the door to their shared home in his face. They had always been close, but the one thing his family hated the most was injustices, and the Triads was just that. Not to say every one of the Triad members were bad, just his particular group. He could never forgive the cruel people that would use young children to fight. It was them who made him teach I-Pin the Pinzu bomb, despite the chance of it possibly injuring I-Pin as well. She had been left with countless burn marks the first few times it had went off.  
_

_Furthermore, they dared threaten his family if he didn't listen. He knew that his sister was strong since their family specialized in law enforcement, he had grown up studying martial arts for that very purpose. When they moved from China to Japan, his sister had married the head of the Namimori police force...after a while of course. That man had issues displaying his emotions and it had taken Fon forever to set his sister up with that man, even though he knew that they definitely held emotions for each other. Together, his sister and her husband were very strong. But they had a child. There were many skilled members among the Triads and many members overall. Fon doubted that even they could take on that many people when they had to be careful of stray bullets hitting their infant, not to mention his sister's body would be weaker after childbirth._

_Fon sighed._

_He had managed to hide it from his sister for a few years without them being targeted, so he had considered trying to quit, but then his sister had found out and kicked him out of the house. Fon could remember his sister slamming the door in his face when he had tried to explain. It was to be expected, seeing how much his sister hated criminals. Fon suspected it had more to do with the child labor part though. His sister had become fiercer ever since she became a mother, she had claimed that it was her maternal "duty" to protect children. _

_Fon wondered how his nephew was doing, they had gotten along quite well a long time ago, but he doubted they would be able to resume their previous relationship after so many years, if he took after his father that is. If he took after his mother then he would simply hit him and slam the nearest door in his face...if he took after both then, well...the door would be slammed into in face. Yeah, he hoped he took after his father a lot._

_At least he still had I-Pin, his cute pupil who couldn't reach the doorknob to slam a door into his face..._

_A voice suddenly interrupted the infant's thoughts_

"_Want to play?"_

_The voice belonged to a child with brown hair that stuck out at odd angles. He was dragging around a black chest larger than his own body. For some reason a label was attached to the chest with the words "Blackmail material" written on it._

_Fon smiled good naturedly at the brunet before politely declining._

"_I'm sorry but I'm very busy right now." That was a lie, Fon had just finished his work after all, but the infant did not want to risk the chance that the young child would get involved with something dangerous due to him. Having I-Pin involved already made him want to rip his boss's eyes out and shove them up his- whoops, not good. Fon was the calm arcobaleno, he couldn't just go around acting like Colonnello or, god forbid, __**Reborn**__. People were scared of their group enough already._

"_Oh." Fon stared at the brunet as the atmosphere around him seemed to get a bit gloomier. The sad pout the child showed him almost made him want to reconsider, almost. He had lived in an infant's body for years after all, Fon could tell the child was trying to use the look to appeal to his guilt. It was too bad the arcobaleno were experienced with the technique. Even so, Fon couldn't help but admire how well the child pulled it off. There were even bunnies in the air, his fellow arcobaleno certainly couldn't pull that part off. 'This child will go places' he couldn't help but think._

"_What is that chest for?" Fon smiled. The question had its intended effect as the brunet's expression instantly changed to an excited one, forgoing his former attempt at raising sympathy._

"_I'm using it to get people to help me find a marshmallow-addict!"_

"_Oh my, that sounds unhealthy."_

"_It is. He has cavities, I know he does."_

"_Why would the chest help though?" He asked, humoring the child._

"_Because the things people want are in this chest. There is probably something you would want in there too." _

"_I don't think there would be anything I would want in there."_

"_Hm...really?" The brunet popped opened the chest before pulling objects out and tossing them near the infant._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't think I would want that way-too-pink and frilly diary." Fon said._

_The brunet stroked his chin with his small hand as if he were thinking before continuing to toss objects at the infant._

_"I assure you I wouldn't want those embarrassing photos of a guy in his different boxers, failing test grades and secret files of the Triads…wait what?!" Fon's eyes widened._

"_Want?" The small brunet asked as he waved the manila folder containing dozens of papers and photos at the infant. _

_As Fon looked over the files, he thought hard. These files were fatal against the Triads. If he could have these, he would be able to destroy the Triads. This way, he would be able to safely take I-Pin away from such a dangerous childhood as well as finally see his family. His sister would surely forgive him if he destroyed such a dangerous and immoral group, right?_

_He decided that, yes, he did want._

_The brunet, seeing the resolve in the infant's eyes, handed him the files. Fon took the files gently, as if they would disappear if he were to hold on to them too tightly. His eyes widened when he noticed a ring propped on top of the files._

_The child smiled at him._

"_What is your name?" The Storm arcobaleno asked._

_The brunet's smiled widened as he answered._

"_Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi extended his hand for the infant to shake._

"_Please, call me Tsuna."_

* * *

He never did call him Tsuna.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time for you to visit your family already?" The brunet advised, "You can't keep avoiding them forever."

"You're right Tsunayoshi." Fon smiled thankfully at the child. "I've been meaning to now that I've finally accomplished my goal, it's just...I'm preparing myself to face the door. Doors actually hurt when used right."

Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement. They do hurt...when you accidentally break an important one and have a 400 year old ghost try to burn you to death. His dad did deserve it though.

"I've decided." Fon stated. "I'll go visit my family right n-"

A tonfa smashed into his face.

Tsuna looked at his current Storm guardian before turning his head in the direction the projectile was thrown from.

"Hey Kyoya!" The brunet greeted his Cloud guardian cheerfully.

The Skylark stared at the fallen infant for a few seconds before briskly walking away.

Fon was pretty sure he could have dodged that tonfa; he was just surprised that what was thrown was a tonfa instead of a door.

"I think," the infant said as he is laying on the floor, "that I should go see my family next week instead."

The air around Tsuna went cold.

"Get your damn ass to your house."

Yes, the brunet could curse.

* * *

The infant stood in front of the sliding doors. The Hibari mansion had no locks; Fon could simply enter by sliding the door open. It wasn't that his sister and her family did not care about their security, it was simply that they were confident that no one would get away with doing anything to them if anyone were brave (or foolish) enough to try in the first place. In fact, they would probably be happy if anyone were to try. It would entertain them.

Now Fon wasn't so sure he wanted to see his sister at the moment.

Before he had the chance to decide on his choice, however, the door slid open violently. The infant came face to face, as close as was possible with the height difference, with his sister. It was if she had sensed his presence, his sister had a _very_ calm and _very_ refreshing smile on. Fon could make out his brother-in-law standing a good distance away from his wife. With good reason too. Fon could see the sliding door about to fly off its hinges and nail him in the face.

"Idestroyedthetriads." Fon couldn't help but spit out. Forget about elegance, his sister was scary.

"...repeat that?" His sister removed her hand from the door. That was a good sign.

"I destroyed the Triads?"

Fon was almost afraid Eri was reaching for the door again but sighed in relief when she picked him up and hugged him instead.

"I always believed in you Gēgē*!"

Hibari Takato stood staring at the scene.

"Liar." He couldn't help but think.

Of course, he would never say that out loud in front of his wife.

* * *

Sometime while Fon was fearing for his life, Ieyatsu gave Yamamoto the Vongola half-ring.

* * *

**Notes-**

* * *

1\. Taka means Hawk which I chose because, well, Hibari and birds. Added -to at the end cause I was pretty sure it was a real name. He gets to be a double bird (Hibari means Skylark for those who have not connected the dots yet)! Takato means elevated or of high rank which actually fits nicely (head of police, you know). Ended up working fine for a name…I mean it was all planned out!

2\. In other words Eri was supposed to have a Chinese name since I made her and Fon be born in China but people can change their names...plus it's just easier on me, the writer, to use Japanese names. Eri means beautiful/graceful or kind? How ironic with the door and all but the 'ri' character can account to logical or justice. Just imagine her changing her name to one with both graceful and justice on it. I can just imagine her bashing anyone who questions her name choice in and asking them afterwards whether her name fits her. The justice part was technically what I was looking for though, which is probably where the 'ri' from Hibari comes from. Either that or Amano Akira just likes birds and turning Hibari into a bird with a bird and hedgehog friend.

3\. Gēgē means brother in Chinese.

* * *

**Extra 1 - The Tonfa**

"Are you mad at him Kyoya?"

The Skylark looked down at the tiny brunet before raising his head back up.

"No."

"Then why did you throw a tonfa at him?"

"Hn...I missed." The black-haired teen admitted.

"Then what were you aiming at?"

"..."

"You were aiming for me weren't you?" The four-year-old sighed.

"You promised." Tsuna was pretty sure he was pouting, in his own Kyoya way.

"I'll fight you...in a week." The small brunet assured the prefect. "I just need my weapon ready, you would prefer to fight me when I'm stronger wouldn't you?"

"Hn." The prefect turned and walked away.

"See you next week Kyoya!" Tsuna waved with his usual blinding background.

Now he really needed to get a weapon within a week, something would be needed as an insulator for his flames. He was used to fighting bare-handed but it wouldn't be as practical with his child's body. Besides, trying out a new weapon seemed like fun!

Damn, he sounded like Reborn just now.

* * *

**Extra 2 - Conversation Part 1**

Elsewhere, Tsuna's Cloud and Storm guardians were having a very serious conversation.

"So why did you follow him?" Fon asked his nephew, "Never expected you to follow anyone."

"Hn." His nephew responded.

"I see, why not call him a carnivore then?"

"Hn."

"True, he does look like a small animal. I guess Omnivore does fit better."

"Hn."

"Well he _is_ short but if that is your standard then I guess Tsunayoshi will never be a carnivore.

"Hn."

"Oh, then go ahead. It must be troublesome managing the order around here. I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya."

"Hn." The teen walked away.

* * *

**Extra 3 - Conversation Part 2**

The Namimori student body was thoroughly traumatized. It started with a few days ago when the school prefect and most feared man in Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, was seen talking calmly with an infant. Okay, it was him grunting rather than talking but still.

First off, the infant talked. That was obviously not normal.

Secondly, the infant had a pet monkey. What kind of parent gave their child a pet monkey? A Chihuahua seemed more appropriate if there were to be any pet at all.

Third, Hibari Kyoya, HIBARI KYOYA, had sat there _calmly_ as the infant talked to him.

Fourth, that very same Hibari Kyoya had actually _responded_ to the infant, albeit in grunts. But that was not the most important part.

The most important part was that the infant had held a _conversation_ with the prefect despite the grunting. Some speculated the world was ending.

The world was clearly ending when the students walked into the school to find a cute brunet child doing the same thing.

There was no hope for the future when children understood Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**Extra 4 - Love at First Sight**

Within the first 5 minutes of arriving in his new home in Namimori, Fon lost his sister. He couldn't say he didn't expect it, Eri was probably bored after spending hours sitting on the plane then on the car. She was probably just getting some exercise, Fon decided as he explored their new Japanese styled home.

Eri was getting some exercise. More specifically, she was walking through the unfamiliar town in search of any shady alleyways. Shady alleyways tended to have thugs or criminals right? She had to relieve her boredom _somehow_.

The Shady alleyways did have criminals. In the fourth one she had peeked into she was met with the sight of a man with an angry expression. He was holding onto a knife which he brought up into the air...right as he was smashed into a wall.

The man who had smashed the other man into the wall stood among a pile of bodies, probably all criminals. A cold expression marred his face as blood slid off his dark hair and onto his face. His hand clenched around a police baton that was dyed red from blood as he raised his head to look at the woman who had just entered the alley.

Eri was in love.

* * *

**Extra 5 - Confession**

As he watched the two spawn a pink aura again today, Fon really wished they would hurry up and get together already. The aura was suffocating and was getting in the way of Fon's meditation.

Fon banged his head on the wall when the two other people in the room once again removed their hands upon contact. More specifically, the head of the police force jumped away the moment his sister tried to touch his hand. It wasn't even as if the man was avoiding his sister's aggressive advances, he clearly liked her! Or at least it was clear to Fon.

Of course, Fon had _tried_ to help.

He had locked them in the training room by placing 10 tables and a car in front of the entrance, booked them a date at a famous martial arts tournament to set up the pleasantly violent atmosphere they loved so much and shipped 30 boxes of shoujo manga to the man's house. The man _still_ froze every time he tried to confess. Fon knew his sister would never confess herself due to her pride. If only it were as easy as telling his sister he liked her...huh, maybe he should try that.

"He likes you so can you two just take these tickets to this violent movie and go on a date already?" Fon said, brandishing the said tickets. _Also, please leave me to meditate in peace._

When Fon was left with a peacefully quiet environment not even a minute later, he wished he had done that earlier. That worked out well.

"A bit too well" He thought when his sister got married a week later.

* * *

**Extra 6 - Ring**

"That's kind of fast Ieyatsu."

"What?" Ieyatsu stared at his "best friend" incomprehensibly.

"We did just meet a while ago." The baseball ace pointed out.

"Uh…"The blond wasn't sure what the teen was trying say.

"But there are people who get married soon after they meet." He contemplated.

"...excuse me?" Ieyatsu stared at the Vongola half-ring he was holding out before it clicked. "THIS ISN'T A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!"

"Oh it isn't?" Yamamoto asked.

"The ring shows that you are my, um, guardian." Ieyatsu explained.

"What's a guardian?"

"It's the person who 'guards', protects, the boss." Reborn explained as he popped out of nowhere in a knight outfit. "In this case, the boss would be Ieyatsu."

"Ha ha, I see! Sure, I'll take the ring." Yamamoto said as he took the ring from the blond's outstretched hand.

Ieyatsu stared at his empty hand. Shouldn't Reborn have just given the ring?

* * *

**Profiles**

* * *

Name: Hibari Eri

Age: A heavily guarded secret

Status: Alive

Mental Capacity: Scary.

Physical Capacity: Scary.

Additional Notes:

-Scary.

-Beware Doors.

-Outer appearance is calm like Fon's. Personality is like Kyoya's. Damn genetics.

* * *

Name: Hibari Takato

Age: 44

Status: Alive

Mental Capacity: Whipped by wife.

Physical Capacity: Stoic.

Additional Notes:

-Bad at expressing emotions

-Is actually happy to have Fon back. He is eternally grateful to Fon for setting him and his wife up.

* * *

And this was originally supposed to be with the last chapter...Imagine if I didn't split it? Would've been very long, both text and update time. I don't even know what I chose this title for, I guess I felt like making a pun?

I feel like I'm forgetting something right now, hmm, oh well, I'll just post this. Once again errors may be fixed if I ever re-read this chapter and find any. Pretty sure I saw some last chapter but I'm too lazy to find that doc buried in my old laptop right now so I'll leave it as is. They were minor errors anyway.

**Thank you guys who Favorited, followed and reviewed my fic and littered my mail with notifications that reminded me of this fic. Really, I was reminded I had to write this everyday when I checked my mail so thank you for the wake up call. I tend to juggle tasks too much.**


End file.
